


Drones

by TheRealKags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blindness, Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Revolution, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKags/pseuds/TheRealKags
Summary: The crowd erupted into cheers and Kageyama felt several hands clap him on the back as the man put an arm around him and made the crowd cheer even louder when he let out a shout of triumph.“Welcome to the revolution!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER STORY WOOOO  
> this story is heavily influenced by Muse’s album Drones. i have a lot planned for this and i’m really excited to see how it turns out!  
> this is loosely inspired by craziiwolf’s dystopia AU, but it’s actually sort of different and doesn’t follow the plot at all but i just wanted to give credit for the idea lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free  
> Yeah, I'm free  
> From your inciting  
> You can't brainwash me  
> You've got a problem  
> Free  
> Yeah I'm free  
> From society  
> You can't control me  
> I'm a defector

The torches that lit the corridor were bright, their flickering seeming almost illusive. Kageyama walked with hands secured behind his back, cuffs digging painfully into his wrists. He could feel blood beginning to drip towards his fingertips, almost as quickly as the blood rushed from his nose from the hit he’d taken earlier.

For a narrow hallway lit purely by torches, the place was cold and wet. He could smell the mildew and saw the walls’ jagged edges. The corridor seemed to stretch forever until they came to a door at the end of it. One of the guards holding him strode up to it and unlocked it, opening it and throwing Kageyama inside.

He was met with the shouts of many people, all screaming at him and calling him names, laughing and yelling. Kageyama ignored the feeling of anxiety that situated in his chest as he was shoved to the middle of the room, where there was a circle in the crowd. Falling to the floor, Kageyama stared around at all of the people that surrounded him. There were men, women, and children of all ages.

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle and everyone stopped talking, directing their attention to someone walking through the crowd. The people all stepped aside for this person and suddenly, Kageyama could see him. He was muscular and had dark hair and olive skin. He wore a hard look on his face and when he got to the center circle, he addressed the crowd.

“What do you all suppose we should do with him, huh?”

“Kill him!” People were shouting. “He’s government scum! Kill him!”

“Silence!” The man bellowed. When the people stopped shouting, he continued. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” The people cheered. “That’s exactly what they do to us, so why shouldn’t we do the same to them?” They were whooping and yelling but somehow, the man’s loud voice trumped the whole crowd. “But we’re not like them!” They silenced. “We don’t kill in cold blood! We don’t kidnap and torture and kill!”

The crowd stared. Kageyama saw some with disappointment on their faces, others still smiling.

“Untie him,” the man commanded, and the guards did so. “I’ll tell you what we are going to do,” the man continued. “We are going to give this man a choice.” He began walking circles around Kageyama. “Live and join us, or die to assure that he won’t hurt anyone else!”

The crowd cheered. Kageyama’s ears rang and suddenly, the man was facing him, holding out his hand with a smirk on his face.

“What do you think,” the man asked. “Will you join the rebellion?”

—

Kageyama came from a respected family. His father was the president and his mother was the perfect trophy wife. He didn’t have any siblings, so his father put everything he had into making sure Kageyama grew up to be just like him- perfect. His discipline was harsh, but it was needed.

Kageyama was seven when the rebellion started. The entire decade before that was filled with unrest. Poverty was overtaking the nation and the government only wanted more money from their people. Famine and disease spread, but the people’s pleas for help fell on deaf ears.

“That’s the difference between us and them,” his father always said. “We’re not beggars.”

That’s how Kageyama was raised. He’d always believed that the rebels were scum- lower than scum. He believed that they were ingrates and should be thanking people like Kageyama’s father for everything they have instead of asking for more.

As Kageyama grew, he began to wonder. Why were the rebels like this? Why couldn’t they be satisfied? If the government was giving them all they needed, why wasn’t that enough?

Kageyama researched. He couldn’t go outside of the capitol, so he decided to learn everything he could from inside. He went to libraries, seminars, did everything he could to figure out what was wrong. Every piece of information he found led him to the same conclusion- the rebels were greedy. Gluttonous. Disgusting.

Still, it didn’t sit right with Kageyama. Something about this was wrong. He needed to get out of the capitol and get to the bottom of this.

That’s how Kageyama found himself in his current situation.

He snuck out during the night. Kageyama used his father’s guard’s keycard to get through the gate, and hopped on a train out of the capitol and into the city. As the train drove, he could see the living conditions deteriorate. Estates turned into houses, which turned into trailers, which turned into huts. He’d heard that they were still rebuilding from the war, but he didn’t expect this kind of poverty.

As the train came to a stop, Kageyama jumped off and quickly ran so he wouldn’t be seen. He got to the sidewalks of the city, with its run down apartment buildings that were filled to the brim with overworked and underpaid citizens. Tenements were full to an unhealthy level and children slept on the streets. Even though it was late at night, people were hustling about the city.

There was the meow of a cat and the bang of a trash can. There was the honk of a horn and the angry shout of a man. A crow cawed. A train blew its whistle. The wind rushed through Kageyama’s ears. It was too much, too different from everything that Kageyama knew. This was wrong. All wrong. The people weren’t greedy, they were penniless, destitute.

Everything Kageyama had been taught was a lie. One big, fabricated lie.

“Hey!”

Kageyama turned around and saw a muscular man standing behind him. The man had messy black hair and catlike eyes.

“You’re a government lackey, aren’t you?”

“Ah- No?”

The man walked forward. “Don’t lie!” He pulled something off Kageyama’s shirt- his father’s guard’s keycard. The man made a face.

“No, that’s not mine, that’s not-“

A punch came swiftly to Kageyama’s face and he heard his nose crunch and tasted the blood immediately. Everything that happened next was a blur. Kageyama remembered flailing around and attempting to resist before finding it useless.

Now, Kageyama was on the floor, staring at the man that held out his hand in front of him. If he’d been asked to make this decision yesterday, he would have chosen differently. He would have chosen to die for the government that his father worked for and refused to help the rebels- but now? He was different.

Kageyama reached up and took the man’s hand, using it to help him stand.

“I will.”

The crowd erupted into cheers and Kageyama felt several hands clap him on the back as the man put an arm around him and made the crowd cheer even louder when he let out a shout of triumph.

“Welcome to the revolution!”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m Daichi,” the man said as the crowd dispersed. “I see you’re... Oikawa Tooru?” He said, holding up Kageyama’s father’s keycard.

“Kageyama Tobio,” he corrected. “That’s someone else’s card. I... I stole it.”

“Kageyama Tobio?” Daichi asked. “Like... _The_ Kageyama family?”

He sighed and nodded.

“Ah,” came a voice to Kageyama’s left. He looked and saw a man with ashen hair and a mole under his eye. “You’ve started a rebellion of your own, huh? I’m Suga.” Kageyama shook his hand. “Now lets go get you cleaned up.”

Suga led Kageyama up some steps and into a room where there were several rickety beds separated by quilted curtains. He was guided to one of the empty beds and it creaked under his weight. A woman with glasses and silky black hair walked forward, pushing a cart in front of her.

“I’m Shimizu,” she said. “What happened? Did you get hit?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied.

She started to work cleaning the blood from his face. When she would brush up against his nose, he’d wince and she’d apologize. When the blood was gone, all that was left was a swollen, bruised nose that luckily wasn’t broken.

“Y-You need ice?”

He turned to see a blonde girl who looked to be about his age, holding out an ice pack in a shaky hand. Kageyama took the ice and pressed it to his face.

“Thanks.”

The girl squeaked and dashed away. Kageyama looked over to Suga and Daichi, who beckoned for him to follow them once more.

“There are some ground rules,” Daichi said as they walked. “First, food is rationed. You get what you get, and if you’re still hungry then you’ve got to go out and find your own food.” Kageyama nodded and they rounded another corner. “Second,” Daichi continued. “No unnecessary violence. Any issues you have with others needs to go through me, and they’ll be punished accordingly. Third, if you _can_ work, you _do_ work.”

They walked into a room with two bunk beds- one on either side of the room. “This is your room,” Daichi said. “You share with three other boys. Do you need clothes?” Kageyama nodded. “We’ll get you some.”

They both directed their attention to the people in the room. There was a boy with blonde hair and glasses on the top bunk of a bed, a boy with freckles and dark hair on the top bunk of the other bed, and a boy with fiery red hair and golden eyes on the bottom bunk of the blonde’s bed.

“This is your new roommate, Kageyama,” Suga explained. “Kageyama, this is Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata. If any of them give you trouble, let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

All three boys shuddered and Suga and Daichi left the room. Kageyama turned back to them and the red haired boy stood.

“I’m Hinata!” He declared.

Kageyama frowned. “I know.”

Hinata pouted. “Okay, then, Mr. Know-It-All, why are you even here?”

He raised his eyebrows. “What? It’s not like I _chose_ to be here. You all kidnapped me and didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“Sounds like a taste of your own medicine, to me,” said the blonde one, Tsukishima. “King.”

“Excuse me?”

Tsukishima jumped down from his bed and crossed his arms. “You heard me,” he snickered. “I know you’re used to getting whatever you want, being the president’s kid and all-“

“Tsuki,” Yamaguchi said warningly.

“Oh, so I’m supposed to ignore the elephant in the room,” Tsukishima asked. “Look, just because Suga told us to be nice to you doesn’t mean we have to. Your people have been kidnapping our people off the streets and torturing them for years. You’re lucky we skipped the second part with you.”

Kageyama kept the scowl on his face while his heart sped. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Listen, your father,” he said, sarcastically slow. “Has been taking citizens, and hurting them, you know, for fun.”

Kageyama’s heart stopped. The shock must’ve shown on his face, because everyone went quiet for a moment.

“Well!” Yamaguchi broke the silence. “I’m gonna go and... See if they have clothes for Kageyama- wanna come, Tsuki?”

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Tsukishima by the arm and dragged him from the room, leaving Kageyama and Hinata alone. Hinata walked forward and placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Hey, Kageyama, uh,” he moved to put his arm around him. “It’s gonna be oka-“

Kageyama shoved him away. “Get off me, dumbass!”

Hinata took a step back. “God, okay!” He stared at Kageyama angrily. “I should’ve known you’d be a total jerk-face.”

The redhead stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Kageyama sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Was what his father was doing really wrong? Kageyama had idolized his father. Sure, he didn’t seem to have a kind bone in his body, and the discipline he dealt was harsh, but Kageyama never thought he was that bad.

Hinata came back in, eventually, and laid down in his bed. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi followed soon after, the blonde throwing Kageyama’s clothes at him. He caught them and threw them under the bed, laying down as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got into their respective beds. Within a few minutes, all of the lights went off- the curfew programmed by the government into each building. Soon, the sounds of the three of them snoring met Kageyama’s ears.

Needless to say, Kageyama didn’t sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prestigious capitol ways...

Kageyama was awakened the next morning when the harsh lights turned on. He opened his eyes, surprised that he actually slept, and sat up. Hinata was already up, making his bed and straightening up his things, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima could be seen doing the same. Kageyama reached under his bed and grabbed his clothes- they were ripped and the fabric was faded, but they fit just fine.

There was a knock on their door before it opened and Suga walked through.

“Kageyama,” he called. “I’m here to show you around. Come with me.”

He followed. Suga led him down some stairs and into a large room where people bustled about carrying trays of food and drinks.

“This is the cafeteria,” Suga said. “It’s also a common room of sorts. You go through that line there and the chefs will give you the amount of food you’re allowed to have. You can only go through once, because there’s usually not much.”

They went through a set of double doors. “This is the supply room,” Suga continued. “Here, you get all the materials you need- soap, water, clothes- and you also pick up your schedule here. This,” he said as he opened another door leading Kageyama to a room that had tubs of water along either side, “is the laundry room. You drop your dirty clothes off here every night and they get washed the next day.”

“Here’s your schedule for this week,” Suga said, handing Kageyama a piece of paper. “First you go to breakfast, then you go to laundry, and- well, you can read the rest.”

Suga led him back into the cafeteria, through the food line and to where Hinata sat with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and the blonde girl from the hospital wing yesterday.

“Hinata,” Suga began. “You and Kageyama have corresponding schedules, so I expect you to show him what to do, okay?”

Hinata frowned. “What?! There’s no way I’m spending my whole week with this-“

“Hinata,” Suga said in a warning tone that sent the redhead’s back ramrod straight. “What did I tell you about being nice?”

“O-Oh, yeah!” Hinata said, scratching his neck. “Now I remember! Wanna sit with us, Kageyama?”

Suga smiled. “There you go. See you later, Kageyama!”

He watched Suga go and then looked back to where the others were sitting. They stared at him as he sat down between Hinata and Yamaguchi.

“Are you going to eat?” Tsukishima asked. “Someone worked hard for that- not that I expected you to know about hard work.”

Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima in the ribs and the blonde sent him a glare. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, Kageyama picking at his food. A buzzer went off and everyone stood, clearing their tables.

“Follow me,” Hinata said. “We have laundry duty next.“

They walked in and Hinata led him to a basin, pulling out soap and a basket full of clothes. Kageyama mimicked Hinata’s movements in washing the clothes and just when he thought he had the hang of it, he felt something slam into his back, almost sending him falling into the tub. He turned around to see Hinata holding another basket of clothes- we’ll, he was until he fell over and spilled everything in the basket.

“Stupid Bakayama,” he muttered. “You made me drop it.”

“Maybe you should watch where you’re going, idiot,” Kageyama replied.

Hinata stood. “I was! And don’t call me an idiot, idiot!”

He pushed Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama pushed him back. They were barely beginning to get physical when Hinata slipped and ran into the basin, sending it toppling on its side and spilling its contents, saturating both the redhead and the floor. There were groans from everyone around them and before Kageyama knew it, Suga was running into the room.

Suga turned to Hinata. “What the hell happened?”

“I-It was Kageyama’s fault! He pushed me-“

“I don’t care! You’re supposed to be keeping track of him! And you!”

Suga took a sudden step toward Kageyama and was now walking towards him and the look on his face was scary and he was in trouble, now. Just as Suga reached him he raised his hand and Kageyama took a step back, shielding his head and face for a blow that never came.

When Kageyama brought his hands down, he saw Suga’s hand raised to point at him angrily, but the man’s face told a different story. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly in shock.

“What... What was that?” Suga asked gently.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said, face hard and lips in a tight line. “It won’t happen again.”

Kageyama looked and saw Hinata staring at him with bewilderment on his features. He looked around the room and found that everyone else was looking at him, too.

“Come with me,” Suga said.

Kageyama gulped and he let Suga lead him through the dormitories and into a room with only one queen size bed in it. He sat on the bed and motioned for Kageyama to sit next to him. He did.

“What did you think I was going to do,” Suga asked. “Did you think I was going to hit you?”

Kageyama stared at him and nodded. Suga’s eyebrows knitted together, frown deepening.

“I would never do that,” Suga said, placing a hand on Kageyama’s own. “Why would you think I was going to do that?” Kageyama looked away and didn’t answer. “Did your dad hit you a lot?”

Kageyama whipped his head to look at him. Suga nodded slightly, urging him to answer- and he did so, with a nod.

“It’s normal,” Kageyama said. “Every family does it. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“When people care about you, they don’t hit you,” Suga said. “Not even if you think you deserve it.”

Kageyama looked at his lap and nodded.

The buzzer went off once more and Suga held up Kageyama’s schedule.

“We better get going,” Suga said. “I’ve got to take you to the training grounds.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, boys,” said the trainer. “Some of you are new, so here’s how things work- my name is Ukai, and you’ll be answering to me until lunch. During that time, I’ll be scoring you on your physical abilities. After lunch, I’ll announce which of you are being chosen as our fighters.”

Fighting? Kageyama didn’t sign up for this! It was bad enough that he totally traded sides, but now he actually had to fight the capitol?

“You!” Kageyama looked up and saw the man pointing at him. “You ever use a gun before?”

“Uh, a little,” he said.

Ukai chuckled and backed away, looking at another boy in the line. This boy had an evenly shaved head and wore a muscle shirt- though he was obviously flexing his muscles to make himself look more intimidating.

“How about you,” Ukai asked him. “What’s your name?”

“Tanaka,” the boy replied.

“Ever shoot anything?”

“No, sir,” Tanaka said.

The blonde man took a step back. He scanned his eyes back and forth, examining every boy in the line.

“Looks like we’ve got a lot of work to do,” he said.

They started by running. That was easy enough, Kageyama went to the capitol gym all the time. He was running at the front of the group when he heard footsteps coming closer behind him. The boy looked to his right and saw that tiny redhead running up behind him.

“You can’t outrun me,” Hinata said.

Hinata ran faster and Kageyama was annoyed at first, raising his own speed to be faster than Hinata. The redhead ran even faster and Kageyama was surprised- it seemed like he’d actually have to make an effort to keep up with this dumbass. He pushed himself even harder and they were tied for a while, but Hinata pulled through at the finish of their last lap and got there just before Kageyama did.

“Hah!” Hinata yelled, pointing a short finger at Kageyama’s face while they panted. “I beat you!”

“So what?” Kageyama turned away from him. “You’re quick. I’ll beat you later.”

“Alright boys, partner up!” Ukai was shouting.

Everyone around them grabbed a partner, leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone. They stood next to each other, arms crossed. Next, they were told to do sit ups while their partner held their feet on the floor. They had a minute to do as many as they could.

“Fifty one,” Hinata counted as Kageyama did his sit ups. “Fifty two, fifty three-“

Ukai blew his whistle. “Switch it up and remember how many you did!”

“I’m gonna beat you again,” Hinata said.

“Whatever,” Kageyama sighed as he held Hinata’s ankles.

Hinata did beat him with fifty five sit ups. Next, though, they did pushups, and Kageyama beat him by seven. Just after that, the buzzer sounded and everyone began heading to lunch.

“I’m still winning,” Hinata said as they walked towards the cafeteria. “I’ve beat you twice and you’ve only beat me once.”

“I’ll just have to beat you again,” Kageyama said.

They went through the food line and sat down where they ate breakfast earlier that day. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat next to them.

“So if he was that bent out of shape because we can’t use a gun,” Hinata said. “Why didn’t he teach us?”

“He probably wants to make sure he’s not wasting his time on certain people,” Tsukishima replied. “People like you.”

Hinata pouted. “Hey! I’m not a waste of time! I’d be great in battle!”

Tsukishima snickered- for, like, the hundredth time that day. “Okay, sure. You’d get kidnapped as soon as you stepped foot outside.”

Their bickering went on and Kageyama began to wonder- did these people not go outside? Everything they were doing was underground- even training. Was it really that dangerous for the rebels?

Kageyama ate the nearly tasteless food while he thought and before long, the buzzer sounded again. He and Hinata headed back down to the training grounds and found a list of names posted on the door.

“I guess these are the people who did well,” Hinata said. “Tanaka... Nishinoya... Kenma... Oh! There we are!”

Kageyama followed Hinata’s finger with his eyes and, sure enough, their names were listed. They opened the door and walked in and found Ukai standing and talking to the others.

“Now,” he said once everyone was there. “The first part of going into the field is learning hand-to-hand combat. There are a few things you need to learn before you can spar each other.”

“Sparring?” Hinata whispered. “Yes! I get to fight you! Get ready to lose, Bakayama.”

Ukai taught them several fighting techniques and explained the importance of protecting your face.

“Alright,” he said eventually. “Who wants to go first?”

“We will!”

Hinata was raising his right hand and gripping Kageyama’s sleeve with the other, this wide smile on his face. Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose as Ukai snickered.

“Alrighty then,” the trainer said. “Get over here.”

Hinata dragged Kageyama to the center of the circle and Ukai stood between them, a hand on their shoulders.

“I’ll blow the whistle when this thing starts and when it’s over,” Ukai said. He backed away and put a hand up before the whistle sounded.

Kageyama directed his eyes to Hinata. The redhead was staring him down, this mischievous grin on his face. Then, Hinata moved. He aimed for Kageyama’s face, but he successfully blocked the hit, grabbing his fist and twisting it until Hinata’s body twisted with it. Kageyama almost had him when Hinata shoved both their hands upwards, hitting Kageyama square in the jaw.

Letting his hand go, Kageyama made his own move. He swung his leg around and hit Hinata in the back of his knees, sending him falling onto the ground with a grunt. Hinata attempted to stand back up, but Kageyama didn’t let him. He sent a punch to Hinata’s cheek, making him land on his back. Kageyama got on top of him, grabbed his wrists, and pinned them next to his head.

Now, Kageyama noticed something. He noticed how perfectly their bodies fit together. He realized how close their faces were. Their faces were so close together and Hinata was looking up at him with these big doe eyes and Kageyama could see the ghost of a bruise already forming on the redhead’s cheekbone.

“Hey!” Both boys snapped out of it and looked to see Ukai staring at them, whistle in hand. “It’s over, get up.”

Kageyama let Hinata go and both boys scrambled to their feet. He held out his hand. Hinata stared at it, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, before Kageyama just grabbed his hand and shook it, himself.

They watched others spar each other until the buzzer rang.

“This is exactly like school,” Kageyama grumbled on his way to the cafeteria.

Hinata gasped. “School? You’ve been to school before?”

Kageyama stared. “Yeah, haven’t you?”

“No,” Hinata said, shaking his head. “I’ve always wanted to go, though. It sounds fun.”

“Fun?” Kageyama snickered. “It’s the worst.”

“Oh, come on,” Hinata said. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. I mean, you get to learn stuff, and spend time with your friends, and it’s better than doing chores all day, and I hear they give you food, and- seriously? None of that sounds fun to you?”

Kageyama shook his head. “Once you’ve gone, it stops sounding cool.”

“Well if you can’t go, then it sounds awesome.”

Hinata walked ahead of him and they went through the food line, grabbing their rationed portions and sitting down at the table they sat at each meal prior.

That night, Kageyama went to bed satisfied. The day had been an absolute rollercoaster and he was exhausted, but he felt fulfilled.

Suddenly, leaving the capitol seemed like the best decision Kageyama had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i’ve been so busy lately and when i’m not busy i’m exhausted so it’s been kind of hard for me to write. i hope this is okay!


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed. Kageyama got into the hang of his new schedule and, though he and Hinata bickered a ton, Kageyama found himself being drawn to the ginger. There was something about him that made Kageyama happy. He’d never let that on, of course, because at the same time the dumbass made him lividly angry most of the time.

Every time he and Hinata sparred, though, Kageyama won. They spent all their time between lunch and dinner training, doing various chores scheduled around that time.

At the end of the week, Hinata was covered in bruises- Kageyama had some, too, but Hinata ended up with several bloody noses by the time Sunday rolled around. They’d practice on the training grounds even when they had free time.

Kageyama held Hinata down once again, hands fitting perfectly around his tiny wrists. The blue eyed boy laughed.

“Why are you laughing, idiot?” Hinata pouted. “Let me go!”

Kageyama released him and Hinata angrily sat up, crossing his arms and huffing.

“Why are you all upset,” Kageyama asked.

“Because you’re the one person I cant beat!”

It was true- Hinata was able to beat everyone else at least once while sparring- even the muscular Tanaka. In Kageyama’s opinion, Hinata’s only advantage was his speed.

On Sunday, though, Kageyama insisted they take a break. Hinata whined and pouted, but Kageyama knew that the redhead needed a break. So, instead of using their free time fighting, they went back to their dorm. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi weren’t there, so they were alone when Hinata asked him a question.

“You know a few days ago when Suga yelled and you got all scared?”

Kageyama sighed. “I wasn’t scared, I just... I was just being dumb.”

“Well duh,” Hinata said. “Being dumb is your specialty! I was just wondering... Why did you think that he was going to hit you?”

“It’s normal in the capitol,” Kageyama said. “Your superiors are always allowed to... discipline you.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “Did your parents hit you a lot?” Kageyama didn’t answer. “Because you don’t deserve that. You’re actually not that bad.”

They were silent once again until Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came in. The rest of the day, Kageyama made sure to be a little nicer to Hinata.

They continued to spar every day and the outcome was always the same- Kageyama pinning Hinata down and the ginger getting angry. Except one time.

Kageyama had Hinata pinned down once again, and wasn’t planning on letting him go. This time, Hinata wasn’t struggling. Kageyama stared down at him and the ginger had this determined look on his face. Kageyama stared at Hinata’s plump, pink lips, slightly parted. Their faces were so close together and Kageyama wanted to close the gap, it’s all he wanted to do, but then Hinata was doing it and their lips crashed together.

The kiss wasn’t at all gentle. It was sloppy and rough and their teeth clacked together but at the same time, it was perfect. Kageyama pulled away and looked at Hinata’s wide eyes.

“Is-Is that okay?” Hinata stuttered.

Kageyama answered by coming back down and attacking his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Hinata gasped and Kageyama held his wrists tighter, pinning Hinata between the ground and Kageyama’s body.

“I’m guessing that’s a ye- oh!”

The blue eyed boy bit down on the skin below Hinata’s ear, smirking at the sound it elicited. Hinata’s hands formed into fists and he bucked his hips upward. Kageyama pulled away from Hinata’s neck to look him in those beautiful golden eyes.

“I really, uh... I really like you,” Kageyama said.

Hinata laughed. “Really? I never would have guessed!”

“Shut up,” Kageyama said, sitting up. “Dumbass.”

The buzzer rang and the boys stood.

“I’ll race you to the dorms!” Hinata yelled, running away.

Kageyama chuckled and followed.

—

The man sat in front of a computer screen, waiting for the president to answer his video call. When he did, the man didn’t like what he heard.

“We’ve dome some investigating,” the president was saying. “And I was surprised to find that the card that my son used to run away was yours, Oikawa.”

The chocolate haired man narrowed his eyes. “What are you suggesting?”

The president sighed. “You’re a smart man, Tooru- and one of my most trusted guards. I want to look past this as a misunderstanding, but the only evidence we have is pointing to you.”

“I have noticed that my keycard has gone missing,” Oikawa said. “I didn’t say anything because I assumed I had misplaced it, but I can see I was mistaken. I can assure you that I had nothing to do with your son’s leaving the capitol, sir.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” the president said. “I trust you, Tooru. I’ll let you know of any further developments on Tobio’s whereabouts.”

The call ended and Oikawa smiled. The president trusted him. That was exactly what he wanted. Oikawa walked to the door of the room and scanned his new keycard, allowing the door to slide open and reveal an open hallway. The only person standing there was a man, slightly shorter than Oikawa, but much more muscular.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said quietly. “We should make our move soon. He says he trusts me.”

“And with Tobio out of the way,” Iwaizumi whispered. “All we have to worry about is President Kageyama.”

Oikawa smirked. “Those rebels want a revolution. Fine, we’ll give them a revolution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really messy and i’m really not as good at writing as i thought i was and idk i’m really stressed out because i’m behind in school but i have a competition this saturday in columbus so we’re going there on friday evening and depending on the weather we might not be able to get back until sunday and then on monday i’m leaving to go to DC and i don’t get back until friday and idk i’m so stressed and this chapter is really shitty and so is this story and i just want to sleep for a few days


	6. Chapter 6

The lights were on. It was so damn early and the lights were on. Kageyama groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

“Come on, Kageyama,” Hinata shouted. “Get up! We get to go over the plan for the raid today!”

Hinata was shaking Kageyama by the shoulder and the blue eyed boy swatted his hand away, sitting up with a sigh.

“Why are you so excited about this raid,” Tsukishima asked. “A shrimp like you will probably get taken, anyways.”

Yamaguchi gasped. “Tsuki! That’s- that’s really not cool.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. “Why do you have to be such a jackass all the time?”

“Because of people like you,” Tsukishima said as he left the room.

Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama and Hinata apologetically before following him.

“God,” Kageyama said. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

“He’s had it pretty rough,” Hinata said. “It makes sense he’d be a jerk, especially when it comes to fighting against the capitol.”

“What happened to him?”

Hinata sighed and lowered his voice. “Don’t tell him I told you- I’m not even supposed to know, the only person he’s told is Yamaguchi- but his family was killed when he was six. His brother traded his life for Tsuki’s, and was killed right in front of him. The rebels found him wandering the streets with Yamaguchi after a few days.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “What about Yamaguchi?”

“He’s been an orphan since he was a baby,” Hinata said. “He bounced around from family to family, and then he met Tsuki while they were both on the street.”

“Does everyone here have a tragic story like that?”

“Pretty much,” Hinata said solemnly.

“What about you,” Kageyama asked before he could stop himself.

Hinata’s eyes darkened and he froze for a second before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke.

“I, ah... My family was taken one day when I was nine,” Hinata said. “They killed my father right away. Then they separated me and my mom and my sister, but then the rebels came. They found me and got me out before they could do anything to me, but...” Hinata’s eyes watered. “They weren’t able to find my mom and sister, though.”

Hinata looked down and Kageyama saw tears start to fall from his eyes. He walked over to where Hinata sat on his bed and sat down next to him.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Kageyama said awkwardly, putting a hand on Hinata’s back. “I wish I’d known this was going on.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hinata said, wiping his tears away. “You couldn’t have done anything if you knew.”

The buzzer rang and Hinata shot up into a standing position.

“We missed breakfast! Dammit! We’ve gotta get there before the kitchen closes!”

Kageyama scrambled to get dressed and followed Hinata to the cafeteria. They got there just in time and one of the cooks handed them trays of food. They scarfed it down as quickly as possible, yelling a thank you as they dashed out the door and towards the workshop where they helped fix beds and tables and chairs that had broken over several years of use. Just before they got to the doors, they heard a shout.

“Kageyama!” He looked behind him to see Suga shouting from the end of the hall. “Can I see you for a second?”

Kageyama nodded and walked back the way he came. When he caught up to Suga, the other boy put an arm around him and led him down the hall.

“Daichi wants to see you,” Suga said. “He wants to talk about the raid.”

They walked into Daichi’s office, a place with a table and an old desk chair as well as some bookcases and a chalkboard on the back wall.

“Kageyama,” Daichi said. “Come in. I assume Suga told you what I wanted to talk to you about?” Kageyama nodded. “Good. I don’t want you going on the raid.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“It’s too risky,” Daichi said. “They’re out searching for you as we speak and if they see you, I can guarantee that they won’t kill you. They’ll take you prisoner instead.”

“I can take care of myself,” Kageyama said. “Just let me go, and I’ll be careful. Please, I need to do this.”

_I need to make up for my ignorance._

Daichi stared at him for a second, and Kageyama didn’t let his determined gaze waver.

“Okay,” Daichi said. “But I’m going to tell everyone that you’re at risk and have them pay extra close attention to you.”

Kageyama wasn’t exactly happy with this, but it was better than nothing. He made his way back to the workshop and he and Hinata helped fix things for a few hours before they had some free time. Hinata grabbed his hand when the buzzer rang and led him back to their dorm, closing the door behind them.

“Yamaguchi and Tsukisima won’t be back here until after lunch, so, uh...” Hinata turned red. “Will you... Kiss me again?”

After their first kiss, neither of them brought it up again. Kageyama felt awkward about it, as he never thought that loving another male was even a thing.

“Do you want me to?” Kageyama took a step closer to Hinata.

The redhead only nodded, eyes wide and nervous. Kageyama took a step towards him and grabbed the back of his neck, pressing their lips together. Hinata pulled Kageyama’s head down to meet him and the blue eyed boy pushed Hinata onto his bed. They attacked each other with lips and hands and their bodies once again were fitting together perfectly.

Kageyama ripped Hinata’s shirt off of him and continued to attack his neck and chest with rough kisses. Hinata reached up and pulled Kageyama’s shirt over his head, placing his bare hands on Kageyama’s toned chest. The black haired boy began to grind his hips onto Hinata’s and felt them both become hard. He began to slip Hinata’s pants off and the ginger didn’t resist until he went to pull down his boxers as well.

“Wait,” he said. “I-I don’t want to... Do that.”

Kageyama nodded. “That’s fine, we don’t have to.”

They sat up, sweaty and hot, and began to put their clothes back on. After a few awkward minutes, the buzzer sounded and they went to lunch. They sat down at their usual table and Tsukishima snickered.

“Nice neck,” he said, pointing to Hinata.

The ginger turned pink and Kageyama felt his own face heat up as Hinata’s hand flew up to where Kageyama sucked on his neck earlier.

Maybe they should be more careful next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i’m flying to washington DC today and i’m so excited!! if i get bored i’ll probably post another chapter later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is when things start to get good ;)

“Alright, boys,” Ukai said. “This is your first raid, so we’re going to bring Suga and Daichi as well, but that doesn’t take away any of your responsibility.”

Daichi looked over at Kageyama and he shuffled in his seat. Of course Daichi would want to go and keep an eye on him.

“We’re going to be attacking this government office just outside of the capitol,” Ukai explained. “It’s surrounded by a fence and shrubbery. We’ll be parking the truck a few blocks away and using the bushes as cover. This is the most crucial part of the attack because we’re working to take them by surprise. They won’t see it coming.”

“Isn’t that just stooping down to their level?” The question came from a tall, lanky boy with gray hair.

“Well, Lev,” Daichi said. “We can’t just sit here while they attack us relentlessly. This isn’t us senselessly killing them, this is us letting them know that we won’t back down.”

The boy, Lev, nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“Now,” Ukai continued. “Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, and Lev will go inside and Daichi will take the lead in negotiating while everyone else stays outside. If anything goes wrong, the inside group will open fire and any government workers who escape will be shot down. Any questions?” No one answered. “Good. We leave at sunset.”

They were dismissed to go prepare for the raid and Hinata was glued to Kageyama’s side.

“Do you think it’ll be fun?” Hinata was asking. “I can’t wait to see the stars. I’m just so excited! Do you think-“

“Calm down,” Kageyama said. “You need to go into this with a clear head.”

They ran to their dorms and picked up the clothes that were laid out on their beds. They were fully black, a hat included to shield Hinata’s bright orange hair.

“Oh, this is so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, holding up the clothes. “They don’t even have holes in them!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever owned clothes this nice,” Yamaguchi said.

They threw the clothes on after dinner- which was when their anxiety began to catch up to them. They ate in silence, Yachi just as nervous as the rest of them were. All clad in black, Hinata was stopped by Yachi when he and Kageyama were heading to the loading dock.

“Be safe,” Kageyama heard her say. He turned and saw them hugging, Hinata trying to console her.

“I’ll be fine,” Hinata said. “Hey, don’t cry, I’ll be back by morning and as soon as I get here, I’ll knock on your door.”

Yachi nodded. “It’s just... People keep dying, and I don’t know what I’d do if...”

“He’ll be fine,” Kageyama piped in. They looked at him, Hinata smiling and Yachi looking up at him with wide, teary eyes. “I’ll make sure of it. I promise.”

“Alright,” Yachi said. “Good luck.”

They made their way up the stairs and into a warehouse that had a large SUV in it. All of the boys were lining up and Ukai was there, handing each boy a gun. They’d been practicing shooting nonstop, and Kageyama was surprised to see that Hinata was actually a very good shot. His accuracy was even better than Daichi’s. Next, they all piled into the van.

“Don’t be nervous,” Daichi said. “Nerves won’t help. You need to be completely focused. There’s not a doubt in my mind that you all will do great.”

The van stopped behind a building and they all got out. As soon as Hinata hopped out of the van, he looked towards the sky.

“Wow,” he said. “The stars are so bright! When I was a kid, looking at the stars always calmed me down. You should try it, Kageyama.”

Sighing in annoyance, Kageyama looked upwards. Hinata was right, his nerves settled when he looked at the bright orbs hanging in the dark sky.

“Hey,” Daichi said. “Let’s get moving.”

They went in alleys behind buildings and walked separately, so they wouldn’t look as suspicious. When they approached the fence that surrounded the office, they hid under the bushes. Kageyama walked as quietly as possible- there was absolutely no room for error. This better be good. This better be a success because there’s no way he’s going to go back to the capitol at this rate. Everyone looked to Daichi, who was supposed to give his signal at any moment.

Then a gun sounded.

Everyone looked over to where Nishinoya had dropped his gun. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, the latter looking pale and frightened.

That was when more gunshots went off.

“Open fire!” Daichi shouted.

They aimed for the windows of the building and shot towards the silhouettes of people. The opposing shots didn’t stop and Kageyama looked next to him to see Lev falling back with a yell, clutching his side.

“Lev!” Hinata yelled.

More chaos sounded and within it, Kageyama could hear Ukai yelling. “Pull back, now!”

Kageyama began moving, but Hinata pulled him back. “Help Lev! I’m too small to carry him, but I’ll cover you!”

He turned back and pulled Lev up, swinging his arm around his shoulder. He began running with him, ignoring the pained grunts, until he heard Hinata scream.

He looked back and saw him wrestling with another man, a government guard. At first, Hinata was winning, but then the man pressed a taser to him and Kageyama’s heart stopped when Hinata convulsed and fell to the ground.

“Hinata!” Kageyama found himself shouting.

He began walking towards him when Daichi grabbed him and Suga grabbed Lev. He struggled against Daichi’s grip.

“No! Daichi, let me go!”

“Kageyama, they have him! We have to go, or more people will die.” Daichi was speaking calmly but sternly.

“No,” Kageyama said as Daichi pulled him away. He watched as Hinata began to lose consciousness, making direct eye contact with him before the redhead’s eyes closed. The unconscious Hinata was scooped up by a guard and taken away. “No!”

Eventually, Kageyama actually had to walk himself back to the SUV. He got inside as everyone else did, bracing his elbows on his knees and placing his face in his hands. Everyone was shouting, Nishinoya was crying, Lev was bleeding. All the while, Suga was trying to get Kageyama to calm down.

“We’ll find him,” Suga said. “We’ll get him back. They won’t kill him.”

Kageyama almost wished they would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Show me mercy  
> From the powers that be  
> Show me mercy  
> From the gutless and mean  
> Show me mercy  
> From the killing machines  
> Show me mercy  
> Can someone rescue me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM sO sOrRy

“Did they get Tobio?”

“Sorry, Mr. President,” Oikawa said. “They didn’t. They saw him, though, and if I were there, I would’ve gotten him.”

“Did anything good come from this?”

“They captured some runt,” Iwaizumi replied. “Not sure what to do with him, though.”

“Oikawa,” the president said. “You’re in charge of getting the location of the rebels’ headquarters.”

“Will do, sir,” Oikawa replied.

The video call ended and Iwaizumi turned to him.

“You were right,” he said. “He really does trust you. This is going to be easier than I thought.”

“Now,” Oikawa said with a smirk. “Let’s get to work on this kid.”

—

Hinata awoke as he was roughly tossed on the floor, his head bouncing off of it. He looked around for a second and saw that the room was empty and white- completely white. Ignoring the pain in his head, Hinata scrambled upright in time to see someone leaving the room, locking the door behind them. Then Hinata realized.

He’d been taken.

He slammed his fists on the floor with a scream. How could he have let this happen? How could he be so stupid and so- oh, God, what were they going to do to him?

Just then, the door opened. Hinata scrambled to stand up as a tall, chocolate haired man walked inside.

“You better let me out of here,” Hinata said. “They-They’ll find me, and when they do you’re gonna- ah!”

Hinata screamed as the man lunged towards him with a blow to the face. He fell to the floor and then the man was grabbing Hinata by the hair and yanking him upright. As tears were forced from his eyes, something snapped around his neck. Hinata’s hands came up to meet it and found that it was a collar with a chain attached to the wall.

“I’m Oikawa,” the man said, using Hinata’s hair to lift his face up. “From here on out, your ass belongs to me.” Oikawa let go of Hinata’s hair and walked towards the door. “And by the end of the day,” he continued. “You’ll tell me where the rebels are.”

With a smile that seemed genuinely excited, Oikawa left. Hinata sat still, staring at the door, with tears still falling down his face.

Then, he fell apart.

—

Kageyama wasn’t the one to break the news to Yachi. He couldn’t bring himself to face her. He stood outside her room when Suga told her and he heard her wailing and Shimizu attempting to console her. Kageyama leaned against the wall and tried to breathe, he really did, but it felt like he was being choked from the inside and he couldn’t imagine the feeling ever going away.

Suga emerged from the room after the sobs died down and Kageyama looked at him sadly.

“I promised her I’d make sure he was safe,” Kageyama said. “I promised.”

Suga put a hand on his shoulder. “This isn’t your fault. We’ll get him back.”

Kageyama sure hoped so.

—

The door opened again. Hinata braced himself and got ready to fight, but he couldn’t have if he tried. There were three men this time, two of them grabbing him and ripping his shirt off while the other, Oikawa, stood in front of him and oh, God, there was a hot branding iron in his hand.

“No, no, please,” Hinata whimpered as the men held him to the floor.

“You have the power to end this,” Oikawa said. “All you have to do is tell me where Tobio is.”

“No,” Hinata said, voice wavering but face determined.

All Hinata was aware of was the white hot pain as the iron was pressed to the skin just above where his heart would be. He cried out and struggled and even after the iron was pulled away, the pain didn’t stop and he could feel his skin continue to burn. He curled up into a ball and didn’t even realize that they left, taking his shirt with them.

When he finally calmed down, Hinata looked at the branding. It was a circle with a bird in it, but the bird had a dagger sticking out of it. It was a symbol of power that the president came up with in response to the revolution using the symbol of a crow.

Blood dropped down his chest and Hinata laid down with his back to the door, letting himself sob. He wasn’t sure how long he was alone for, but long after he stopped crying the door opened again. Hinata got up and backed away until his back was against the wall, but Oikawa came and stood in front of him, a whip in his hand. Hinata whimpered with dread.

“Tell me where he is,” Oikawa said.

Hinata opened his mouth, but no sound came out save for a sob. Oikawa lifted the whip and brought it back down in a sharp motion, Hinata not reacting in time to block his face. He careened backwards and clutched his cheek.

“Tell me where he is,” Oikawa repeated.

“No,” Hinata said breathlessly.

Oikawa brought the whip down on him again, and again, and again. Hinata turned so his back was taking each blow, protecting his face. The lashes kept coming, Hinata screaming with each one, until his back hurt so bad that it was almost numb. When Oikawa was done, Hinata was lightheaded from the pain and fell unconscious as the man left the room.

—

“Alright,” Ukai said, spreading a map of the capitol out on the round table everyone was sitting at. “I think I’ve found some weak points in the capitol perimeter. Our goal is to infiltrate the capitol, plant as many explosives as we can, rescue Hinata, and get out alive.”

“Bombs?” Tanaka asked. “Where are we supposed to get those?”

“Suga has been leading a team of scientists to develop them,” Daichi said. “They haven’t been tested, but if all goes as planned they’ll take out a few buildings.”

“Are you sure I should go,” Nishinoya asked. “This whole thing is my fault. I think that the last thing I should be doing is handling explosives.”

“You’ll do fine,” Ukai said. “We all mess up. My first mission, I accidentally shot my trainer. Of course, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you actually carry the bomb, but you’ll still help.”

Just then, the door opened and a rather large man with long hair came through.

“You needed me?” The man asked.

Ukai stood. “Thanks for coming, Asahi. I’m glad you decided to help. Asahi is our most valued asset- the Ace of the rebellion. Asahi, I’m sure you know everyone here, and if not you can catch up with them later. Please, sit.”

Asahi did so, sitting next to Nishinoya. The man had an intimidating appearance, but his presence was quite the opposite. He seemed almost timid. Was this really the rebellion’s best fighter?

“Anyways,” Ukai continued. “The capitols most vulnerable point is the loading dock where they import goods made by the citizens. If we can impersonate a civilian transporting goods, we can get close enough to take out the guards as efficiently as possible.”

“They don’t usually have many guards there,” Kageyama contributed. “And the ones that are there are friends of mine. Instead of taking them out, I could try to get them to help us.”

Ukai pondered that for a minute. “How close are you with them?”

“They’re all around my age,” Kageyama said. “We went to school together.”

“We’ll try that then,” Ukai said. “If it works, we’ll ask them for weapons. If not, we’ll take them out and use theirs. Once we’re in, we’ll split into four groups- group one will be led by Daichi, group two by Suga, group three by Asahi, and group four by me.” He pointed to a spot on the map. “This building is where the president resides. Groups one, three, and four will place bombs on each floor of the building while group two will search for Hinata.”

“Prisoners are kept on the third floor,” Kageyama said. All eyes turned to him. “That’s... That’s what I’ve heard, anyway. South wing of the third floor.”

“Alright,” Ukai said. “So that’s where Suga’s group will go.” The buzzer sounded. “We’ll do more planning tomorrow. For now, everyone needs to rest up.”

Kageyama stood as everyone else did and walked towards the hallway. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Asahi.

“So you’re the president’s son,” Asahi said. “I hear you’re a good fighter, though. If you weren’t valuable, there’s no way they’d let you come with us.” He held out his hand. “I’m glad I get to work with you.”

Kageyama grabbed the hand and shook it. “Thanks. Me too.”

They went their separate ways and Kageyama attempted to sleep. He was unsuccessful.

—

The door opened with a creak and Hinata gasped, waking up but not sitting up. He tensed as he heard several footsteps coming towards him and screamed when he felt a hand seize him and roll him onto his back.

“No, no, no,” he sobbed. “Get off me!”

There were three men holding him down, one holding his head steady while the others restrained his body. Oikawa stood by his head, holding a dropper.

“In this dropper,” Oikawa said, smiling. “Is acid. If you don’t tell me where Tobio is, it’s going in your eyes. You have three seconds. One...” Hinata sobbed. “Two...” Oikawa leaned over and used his fingers to hold Hinata’s right eye open. “Three.”

Hinata cried as he hovered the dropper over his eye and shrieked when the fluid dropped into it. Oikawa let Hinata’s eye close as he screamed his throat hoarse because holy shit it was the most painful thing Hinata had ever felt. He tried to form words with his mouth but he couldn’t tell if he was succeeding because his ears rang as Oikawa held open his other eye, dropping the acid inside. Hinata struggled as they continued to hold him down so he couldn’t move at all.

All at once, they let him go and he blindly rolled over, pressing his hands to his burning, stinging eyes and continuing to shriek. He heard them silently unchain him and the bang of the door closing, but he didn’t care. The pain was too much this time, he couldn’t do it anymore.

Hinata screamed with earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this seems senseless but there WILL BE PLOT


	9. Chapter 9

Kageyama didn’t sleep. As soon as the lights came on, he got up, dressing and heading to breakfast. He was the first one to sit at their table and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came next. When Yachi came, she didn’t grab any food. She sat down next to Yamaguchi and stared at her lap. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were blotchy. When she looked up, her eyes landed on Kageyama and he saw the pain that was there and it took his breath away.

“I’m so sorry,” he said softly.

She just nodded. There was nothing left to say.

When breakfast ended, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima made their way to Ukai’s office once again to strategize. Kageyama was too distracted to contribute as much this time. It had been more than a day since Hinata was taken and Kageyama could only imagine what was being done to him. Was his father hurting him personally? Or was it someone else?

“Kageyama!” He looked up and saw Ukai staring at him. “Are you opposed to blowing up your old home? Because if you are, you don’t have to come-“

“I’m going,” Kageyama interrupted sternly. “I have to get Hinata.”

“Very well,” Ukai said. “We leave at noon. Everyone get ready, because we’re taking every person we can get.”

As they dispersed, Kageyama felt a poke on his arm. He turned to see a boy with long dyed hair standing behind him, and next to him was the man that captured him all those days ago.

“Kageyama,” the man with the black hair said. “I’m Kuroo, and this is Kenma. I hope you’re not mad at me for almost breaking your nose.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kageyama said.

“That’s good,” Kuroo said. “It’s good to actually meet you.”

Kuroo walked away, but the silent Kenma stayed standing in front of Kageyama.

“Shouyou told me about you,” Kenma said. “I know how you feel about him.”

“You two are close,” Kageyama observed.

“Yes.” Kenma rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s like a brother.”

“I’ll get him back,” Kageyama promised. “I will.”

Kageyama turned to leave, but Kenma grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” he said. “I...” He sighed and avoided looking Kageyama in the eyes. “Kuroo and I have been tasked with killing your father.”

Kageyama felt his heart stop. “Oh.”

“I just wanted to let you know that... I wish we didn’t have to. I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Kageyama said.

He turned and walked away, not really knowing what to do with the information he was just given. He knew it would happen sometime, but he didn’t know it would happen so soon. On one hand, Kageyama was glad his father was going to die. All those years that he feared the man were over and now the man would feel fear of his own.

On the other hand, Kageyama was worried. He was still his father, after all, and Kageyama couldn’t help but feel bad for disobeying him. The thought of what punishment he’d get if he failed was always in the back of his mind. The corruption in the capitol was so widespread, there was almost no hope for change. And what about his mother? Her son had just run away, and now her husband was going to die. What would she do?

As noon approached, everyone prepared themselves in different ways. Some prayed, some practiced shooting, some got themselves stretched and warmed up. Kageyama spent his time working up the courage to talk to Yachi. He finally knocked on her door and she answered soon after, eyes still red and exhausted.

“I’m going to bring him back,” he said. “I’m going to do whatever it takes. If I die, then so be it.”

Yachi stepped forward and wrapped Kageyama in a hug. “Thank you.”

When it was time for the rebels to depart, Kageyama wasn’t nervous. He wasn’t afraid. He was angry and determined. He sat on the bench inside the windowless semi that they were driving and prepared himself. This was it. He was going back to the capitol. He was going to support his father’s murder.

The semi stopped and Daichi stood. “Akaashi and Bokuto are getting us in. As soon as we hear the signal, we’re going.”

There it was, the signal of three knocks on the side of the truck. Kageyama and the others stood, guns raised, and ran outside. The guards that were there kneeled on the ground.

“Kageyama?” One of the guards asked.

“Kindaichi,” Kageyama answered. “Join us. We’ve been taught wrong all these years. Everything here is corrupt and my father needs to be stopped.”

“What are you talking about,” Kindaichi asked. “Do you know how much trouble we could get in?”

Kageyama walked forward, lowering his gun. “If you come with me, your mother won’t hurt you anymore. Neither will anyone else.”

Kageyama watched as Kindaichi’s face softened.

“Hurry up,” Daichi said. “We’re running out of time. Are you guys in or out?”

Kindaichi looked to his left. “What do you think Kunimi?”

Kunimi looked over at Kageyama. “We’re in.”

They began moving, Kageyama, Kunimi, and Kindaichi taking the lead.

“We need to get to the armory,” Kageyama said. “Do you guys have your keycards?”

“Yeah,” Kindaichi said. “We’ll give you guys everything you need. Also, these cameras all have a ten minute delay- they’ve been trying to fix it for a while now. It should be a while before they find us.”

They went into the armory and passed out weapons and bulletproof vests to each person.

“Group one,” Ukai said. “Take floors one and two. Group two, get Hinata on floor three. Group three, take floors four and five. Group four, we’re taking floors six and seven. Everyone be back here in twenty minutes and we’ll leave.”

Group one consisted of Daichi, Tsukishima, Kunimi, and Nishinoya. Group two was Suga, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka. Group three included Asahi, Kindaichi, Akaashi, and Bokuto. Group four was Ukai, Kuroo, and Kenma.

Kageyama led his group to the third floor and while they were on their way, the building’s alarm sounded. Kageyama felt his stomach drop and they ran faster.

“Check each room,” Suga said.

Kageyama ran to the end of the hall, hearing the sounds of doors slamming open and the others shouting that the rooms were either empty or their only occupants were dead. He opened a few doors of his own and when he got to his third room, he slammed the door open and froze and his lips formed the only word he could think of.

“Hinata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? plot. plot is coming. actual plot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t want to keep you waiting for this too long

“Hinata.”

The figure lying on the floor didn’t move. He was shirtless, and his back was torn to bloody shreds.

“Hinata,” he said again.

“Who-Who’s there,” Hinata whimpered.

“It’s me,” Kageyama answered. “It’s Kageyama. Hinata, look at me.”

“I can’t.”

Kageyama walked towards him and kneeled down by his back.

“Look at me,” Kageyama repeated.

When he didn’t get an answer, he reached his hand out and touched Hinata’s shoulder, ignoring his flinch and rolling him over.

“God,” Kageyama breathed. He reached out to cup Hinata’s cheek. “What-What did they do to you?”

Hinata’s eyes were bloody and swollen and where they were slightly open, Kageyama could see that his normally golden eyes were now a dull, milky blue. There were tracks of dried blood running down Hinata’s face.

“Acid,” Hinata said quietly.

“Kageyama!” He turned to see Suga in the doorway. “We need to go, now.”

He grabbed Hinata and carried him bridal style towards the door.

“Cover me,” he said to Suga. Then he looked at Hinata. “We’re taking you home.”

—

Ukai took out another guard with a grunt. The man fell to the floor and Ukai reached down, grabbing the guard’s taser. He turned to face Kuroo and Kenma.

“The president’s office is at the end of the hall,” he said. “I’ll go with you.”

“Let me go in first,” Kuroo said. “I’ll let you know if it’s clear.”

They walked towards the door and Kuroo kicked it open with a bang. He inched into the room.

“I think it’s cle-“

Kuroo was cut off when he felt a stabbing pain right through his middle. He looked down to see the end of a blade sticking out of his front, and then it retracted as the dagger was pulled out of his back.

“Kuroo!” Kenma shouted, running inside and catching him as he fell.

Ukai ran in behind him and came face to face with someone he’d heard of, but never come in contact with before- the president’s most valued and trusted guard.

“Oikawa.”

“Ukai,” the guard said. “I see what you were planning on doing, but it appears that I’ve beat you to it.”

Oikawa gestured behind him and Ukai looked over and saw none other than the president, sitting at his desk, covered in blood. There was a bullet in his head. Ukai was speechless.

“Of course, you’ll get credit for his death,” Oikawa said, walking past Ukai. “As well as the death of his wife.” He gestured to where a woman was sprawled on the floor. “For now, I’ll be on my way. You’d better get going, too, if you want to make it out of here in time.”

With that, Oikawa headed out. Ukai watched him leave but was snapped out of it when a hand weakly grabbed at his ankle.

“G-Go,” Kuroo gasped. “Get o-out.”

“No,” Kenma cried. “No, I’m staying with you.”

“You’ll die,” Kuroo whispered.

Kenma nodded and cupped Kuroo’s cheek. “I know.” He turned to face Ukai. “Go. Get back to them and tell them everything.” Ukai didn’t move for a second. “Go!”

Ukai took off running and Kenma looked back at Kuroo. It wouldn’t be long now before the bombs went off and they could only hope that everyone would get out in time.

“Why,” Kuroo gasped. Kenma looked at his friend’s quickly paling face. “Why are y-you staying?”

Kenma leaned in and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s, tasting the saltiness of tears. It was a gentle kiss and Kenma didn’t think he had it in him to make it intense. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Kuroo’s, their noses barely touching.

“I love you,” he whispered.

That was when the first bomb went off somewhere down the hall. The sound was deafening and Kenma flinched, ears ringing. Kuroo weakly gathered Kenma in his arms and Kenma looked to his face. Kuroo was looking down at him and though Kenma couldn’t hear what he said next over the ringing in his ears, he could read the words on Kuroo’s lips.

“I love you too.”

—

“Where are they,” Suga wondered aloud. “It’s been fifteen minutes, the bombs should go off any minute.”

Every group but group four was back in the semi at the loading docks. Kageyama sat on the floor, Hinata lying on top of him.

“I see him!” Kageyama heard Nishinoya shout. “I see Ukai!”

Hinata lifted his head. “You said Kenma and Kuroo were with him,” he said. “Where are they? Do you see them?”

Kageyama watched as everyone piled quickly inside the truck and they began to drive.

“No,” Kageyama answered.

“Where are they,” Hinata said loudly.

Kageyama saw Ukai stare at Hinata with sadness in his eyes, but no one answered. Hinata’s eyebrows pinched together and his unseeing eyes narrowed.

“Where are they,” Hinata repeated, louder this time.

Ukai came forward and kneeled in front of Hinata. The ginger flinched back slightly when the man placed a hand on Hinata’s arm.

“They didn’t make it,” Ukai said solemnly. “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama held onto Hinata as he let out a wail, burying his face in Kageyama’s shirt. Then, Ukai turned to face him.

“Your parents are dead, too.”

Kageyama felt his heart waver. “Both of them?”

Ukai nodded. “It’s a long story, one that I’ll brief everyone on when we get back. Right now we just need to take a moment and calm down.”

Kageyama heard whispers of questions. What happened to Hinata, what happened to Kenma and Kuroo, why didn’t they make it out if Ukai did? They rode in silence back to the headquarters, save for Hinata whimpering and sobbing and the sniffles of everyone else mourning the loss of their friends.

When they pulled into the loading dock of the headquarters, the semi stopped with a lurch. Hinata sat up at the sound of the door opening.

“What’s happening,” he asked. “Are we here?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, beginning to stand. “Let me carry you.”

He got Hinata into a standing position and wrapped him in his jacket. He then picked him up and Hinata wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head into Kageyama’s neck. When he stepped out and into the loading dock, his eyes first landed on Yachi. She stood by the back of the room, eyes wide and smile hopeful until they landed on Hinata’s battered body.

Her smile fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry


	11. Chapter 11

When Kageyama reached the infirmary, placing Hinata down on a bed and letting him go was one of the hardest things Kageyama has ever had to do. When he laid Hinata down, the redhead winced and when Kageyama let him go, he seemed panicked.

 

“Do you need anything,” Kageyama asked. Hinata shook his head. “Alright, then I should probably go, Ukai wanted to-“

 

“No,” Hinata said, and when Kageyama looked at him he looked as though he was going to start crying again. His hand reached out blindly, attempting to grab at some part of Kageyama. “Please don’t leave.”

 

Kageyama stepped toward him and grasped his hand. “I’ll stay.”

 

He sat down on the edge of Hinata’s bed and held his hand until Shimizu approached them, Yachi behind her. Hinata perked up at the footsteps.

 

“Who is that?”

 

“It’s Yachi and Shimizu,” Kageyama said.

 

“How are you feeling, Hinata?” Shimizu spoke.

 

They continued to talk, Hinata telling them that his eyes hurt and that the marks on his back were painful as well. Shimizu got to work cleaning his wounds and applying aloe to the brand mark on his chest. Kageyama wished they had something stronger to take his discomfort away, but the rebels didn’t have the supplies or the means. When Hinata was all cleaned up, he seemed a lot more comfortable.

 

“Is it alright if I go,” Kageyama asked.

 

Hinata looked nervous and Yachi took his hand. “I’ll be here whenever he’s not, okay?”

 

The ginger nodded. “Okay.”

 

Kageyama somehow managed to tear himself away from Hinata and walked back to Ukai’s office. When he reached it, he opened the door to see everyone already sitting around the table.

 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Ukai said. “I was just about to start.”

 

Kageyama took a seat between Suga and Tsukisima and Ukai began.

 

“Not many of you are aware,” he began. “But I instructed Kuroo and Kenma to help me take out the president.” He allowed for people to react before continuing. “By the time we got to his office, he and his wife had already been taken out by one of their most trusted guards. Oikawa Tooru killed them before we got there.”

 

Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat. Oikawa? The kid that Kageyama all but idolized growing up? Kageyama’s father always spoke highly of Oikawa, saying that he was the brightest in the capitol. His father had even said once, in a fit of anger, that he wished Oikawa was his son instead of Kageyama. For that reason, Kageyama began to hate him.

 

“What about Kenma and Kuroo,” Bokuto asked tearfully. “What happened to them?”

 

“Kuroo was stabbed by Oikawa,” Ukai said. “He wasn’t going to make it, and he knew it. He told Kenma and I to leave without him, but Kenma wouldn’t go. There was nothing I could do.”

 

The group was silent. They looked at each other with grief on their faces, but Kageyama only looked down. He couldn’t meet the eyes of these people, those who have lost so much to Kageyama’s own family. Seeing everyone’s exhausted faces, Ukai let everyone go. Most people headed back to their dorms, but Kageyama went to talk to Ukai, himself.

 

“Hello, Kageyama,” Ukai said when the boy approached him. “What do you need? Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied. “It’s just... My mom- was she in pain before she died? Do you think it was brief?”

 

Ukai placed a large hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “I don’t think she was,” he said. “Because of where the bullet went, she probably would’ve died instantly. I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Kageyama nodded and thanked him before heading back to the infirmary. There, Hinata was still awake as he laid in the bed, curled up like he was when Kageyama found him. When he heard Kageyama’s footsteps, he sat up slightly.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“It’s Kageyama,” he said. “Where’d Yachi go?”

 

“She seemed tired so I told her to rest,” Hinata replied. “She’s in the next bed over.” He pointed to the curtain on his left.

 

Kageyama sat down on the edge of the bed. “How’re you doing?”

 

“I don’t know,” Hinata said. “I don’t... I don’t feel... Anything.” He paused. “What happened to Kenma?”

 

Kageyama reached and grabbed Hinata’s hand. “Are you sure you want to-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay,” Kageyama sighed. “They were tasked to kill my father, but when they got there, someone had already killed both him and my mother.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered.

 

“It’s fine,” Kageyama said. “The guy that killed them also stabbed Kuroo. Kenma wanted to stay with him and they died when the building exploded.”

 

“Who did it?”

 

“The person my dad trusted the most,” Kageyama said. “Oikawa.”

 

Kageyama heard Hinata gasp and saw him stiffen. Hinata’s breath quickened and he began to sit up.

 

“Are you okay? Do you know him?”

 

Hinata nodded, breath still coming in gasps and tears leaking from his eyes. Kageyama went to hug him, but Hinata flinched away violently.

 

“It’s just me,” Kageyama said calmly. “I’m going to hug you, is that okay?”

 

Hinata looked towards where Kageyama’s voice was coming from, but he was looking a little too far to the left. He nodded and Kageyama moved to grab him, and Hinata climbed into Kageyama’s lap.

 

“I wish I could look a-at the stars,” Hinata whispered. “I don’t even know what time it is. Are the s-stars out yet?”

 

Kageyama looked at his watch. “Yeah, probably. There aren’t any windows.”

 

Hinata let out a breath. ”I can’t see.”

 

”I know,” Kageyama whispered.

 

“I can’t see _anything_.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s dark. I hate the dark.”

 

Kageyama clutched him tighter. “I’m sorry.”

 

They were silent then. Kageyama held him for a long time, more for his own benefit than Hinata’s. He never wanted to let him go ever again. It was a few minutes later that Suga dashed into the room, a frantic look on his face.

 

“Kageyama,” he said. “You need to see this.”

 

Suga led them outside to the town square where there was a large screen showing a video on it. It was live news footage that was being broadcasted to every television in every city. On it, Oikawa was standing at a podium before a large crowd of capitol citizens, a grim look on his face.

 

“I’m devastated to announce that our fearless leader, President Kageyama, has been killed by radicals,” Oikawa said. “His wife was also ruthlessly murdered by these animals and their son has been taken hostage.”

 

Hinata gasped. “But- You want to be here, right?”

 

“Of course I do,” Kageyama replied.

 

“This doesn’t mean we’ve lost,” Oikawa continued. “I’m willing to step up and be the leader this country needs. I’m going to do what President Kageyama always wanted to do- fight for peace.” The crowd cheered. “This revolution will be stopped under my command. We will put an end to the loud, violent voices and we will get back to the way things once were. Thank you.”

 

Oikawa turned and walked from the stage and the crowd went wild with cheers. Hinata gripped Kageyama’s sleeve.

 

“We need to fight,” the redhead said. He looked up and somehow, his blind eyes met Kageyama’s eyes directly. “We need to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so stressed and i’m also depressed but i’ll be fine 
> 
> also i’ve been sick for a long time and i want it to end but it probably won’t because i’m like a sixteen year old trapped in a ninety year olds body


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is really short but whatever

The days dragged on and the country was plunged into a state of even more unrest than before. More massacres on the outskirts of the capitol were taking place and it left everyone uneasy.

 

Hinata stayed in the infirmary for several days. He wasn’t ready to go back to work, as he was still learning to live with his new disability. Even more, he wasn’t ready to have to be near everyone again. Especially Tsukishima.

 

“He was right,” Hinata said. “He said I’d be the first to get kidnapped, and he was right. He’s just going to rub it in.”

 

“I think even he knows that would be going too far,” Suga said. “Come on, why don’t you go back to your room for the night and if you don’t like it, you can come back here.”

 

“But I...” Hinata trailed off and grabbed Kageyama’s sleeve.

 

Kageyama knew what he meant. Every night since they found Hinata, he’s had night terrors. As a solution to that problem, Kageyama started sleeping next to him each night. He’s slept much better since.

 

Hinata’s reflexes and guessing abilities had gotten better. He’s been able to tell who someone is when they’re walking into a room just by the sound of their footsteps.

 

It had been a week since Hinata was rescued and Kenma and Kuroo had been killed. The rebels had a memorial for them, everyone gathering in the cafeteria and lighting candles in their honor. It was a tear-filled night, but everyone seemed better in the days that followed.

 

The swelling in Hinata’s eyes went down after a couple of days. His vision, of course, didn’t come back, but his pain was subsiding and it was time for him to try and leave the infirmary. When he did so, he held onto Kageyama’s arm as the blue eyed boy led him back to their dorm. Kageyama took small steps and Hinata’s hand was wrapped around Kageyama’s wrist. He was slowly becoming more sure of himself as he walked.

 

They got to the dorm and Hinata let his hand go.

 

“I’m good from here,” he said.

 

It was then that he realized that Tsukisima and Yamaguchi were there, as well. Hinata froze in his movement and looked up to where their beds were, attempting to make eye contact.

 

“Hi, Hinata,” Yamaguchi said. “It’s good to see you’re okay.”

 

Hinata smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

 

He began moving his things around, probably trying to get a feel for where everything was, when Tsukisima got off his bed and stood behind him. The blond cleared his throat to get Hinata’s attention, but the redhead ignored him.

 

Tsukki sighed. “Hinata.” He didn’t get a response. “Hinata.” Nothing. “Are you deaf too now or something?”

 

He reached out and grabbed Hinata’s shoulder, and he whipped around, smacking the hand away.

 

“What do you want?” Hinata yelled. “Are you here to say ‘I told you so?’ Because I don’t need you to, okay? I get it.”

 

Hinata shoved past him and was about to walk through the door (more like into the wall) when Tsukki spoke up again.

 

“I’m sorry.” The redhead stopped walking. “I shouldn’t have said those things. The only reason I did was because I felt inferior to you. Getting captured was not your fault.”

 

Hinata turned back around. He stared at Tsukishima, and a shiver ran down the blond’s spine when Hinata’s eyes met his directly.

 

“Good thing you don’t need to feel inferior anymore,” Hinata said quietly.

 

A tear fell down his cheek and he whirled around, Kageyama yanking him out of the way before he walked right into the wall and leading him out of the room. Kageyama led him into the hallway before Hinata pulled him to a stop.

 

“I want to take you somewhere,” he said. “Follow my directions.”

 

Hinata sent Kageyama down several hallways, torches lighting the dark stone corridors. Kageyama could hear him sniffling as they walked.

 

“Go left,” he said, and Kageyama did so.

 

Then, they came to an opening in the hallway. Kageyama hesitated before leading Hinata through the opening and onto a stone balcony that overlooked a body of water. It was dark, the only light there was coming from the corridor they emerged from. The night sky spread as far as the eye could see.

 

“Are the stars out?”

 

Kageyama tore his eyes away from the view and they settled on Hinata. A breeze ran through his hair.

 

“Yes,” he answered.

 

Hinata gulped. “What do they look like?”

 

Kageyama hesitated. “What?”

 

Hinata winced. “Please tell me what they look like,” he said, more tears falling from his eyes. “Please.”

 

“Okay, uh...” Kageyama cleated his throat and looked up. “The sky isn’t completely black. It’s slightly blue. Uh...” He looked at Hinata, who was looking up with him as if he could actually see the stars. He looked back up. “The sky around each of the stars is a little lighter in a ring around them. There are a lot of stars, but I don’t see any shooting ones. The ones I do see are big and bright, though.”

 

Kageyama looked back to Hinata and watched him take a deep breath and relax his shoulders.

 

“Thank you,” Hinata said quietly. “I feel better.”

 

They went back to the dorm.

 

—

 

“What now,” Iwaizumi asked, standing behind the chair that Oikawa sat in.

 

They sat in front of a screen large enough to be in a movie theater. Since the explosion of the capitol, Oikawa, as the new president, was relocated to a safe house on the other side of the country. The screen they watched depicted clips of news coverage from around the country. Videos of violence and shootings and coverage of kidnappings and hostages.

 

“We wait,” Oikawa replied.

 

“Don’t we need to get the president’s son back?”

 

“Of course we do,” Oikawa said, leaning back and crossing his legs. “But we’ll just let him come to us. You saw what we did to that kid. As hotheaded as Tobio is, there’s no way in hell he won’t come back to take revenge. He’ll come to us eventually.”

 

Iwaizumi smirked.

 

“And when he does, we’ll be ready.”


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Hinata had another nightmare. He once again woke up screaming, and all Kageyama could do was run to him and try to calm him down.

 

“I keep seeing him,” Hinata cried. “I don’t want to see him.”

 

Kageyama hugged him. “I know.”

 

Hinata looked towards his face. “Will you sleep with me?”

 

Kageyama looked up to where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi observed the whole thing, and then back at Hinata.

 

“Of course.”

 

Kageyama ignored the look Tsukki was giving him and climbed into the bed, hugging Hinata’s back to his chest.

 

The next day, Hinata seemed to wake up with a new resolve. His eyes may have been blind, but there was a small fire beginning to be ignited in them.

 

“Kageyama,” he said when they were in the breakfast line. “I want to start training again.”

 

Kageyama nearly dropped his tray. “What? No. There’s no way you’re going back out there.”

 

“Good thing you’re not the boss of me,” Hinata remarked. “I can do what I want, no matter how you feel about it.”

 

He looked in Kageyama’s general direction and stuck out his tongue. A small part of Kageyama thought that Hinata fighting again was a possibility. He was adapting to his blindness unbelievably well. Though he refused to use a cane to navigate the world, his mishaps and accidents were at a minimum amount.

 

Kageyama followed him to their table and sat down next to him. “Do you honestly think Daichi is going to let you fight?”

 

“That’s why I need your help,” Hinata said. “You need to help me get better so when I ask to go, Daichi will have no reason to not let me!” Hinata turned to face him. “Please?”

 

Kageyama sighed. “Fine. But we’re going slow.”

 

Even though Kageyama was still doubtful about his decision, the grin that spread across Hinata’s face was worth it. He positively beamed and for the first time in a long time, he looked whole again.

 

When breakfast was over, Hinata insisted that Kageyama let him lead them to the training grounds. Astoundingly, the redhead only walked into three people and two walls by the time they got there. Kageyama only had to help him a couple of times when he got disoriented and forgot where he was.

 

“Alright,” Hinata said. He got into a defensive position. “Come at me!”

 

Kageyama snickered. “Seriously?”

 

“Yes!”

 

He sighed dubiously. “Okay.”

 

Kageyama swung his fist towards Hinata’s face, ready to show Hinata that this wasn’t a good idea, and the dumbass blocked it. He actually, physically blocked a punch that he couldn’t even see. While Kageyama stared at Hinata in shock, the redhead smiled.

 

“Kageyama! Did you- Did you see that?! I blocked it! I-“

 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s arm, throwing him to the ground.

 

“Don’t get distracted,” he said. Hinata pouted and Kageyama grabbed him, pulling him back up. “How did you do that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Hinata said. “I just sort of... Moved?”

 

“Keep moving then,” Kageyama said simply.

 

They continued to fight, but Hinata couldn’t always block each punch. He took several hits to the face and still bounced back before Kageyama decided it was time to stop.

 

They went back at it for several days. Hinata got steadily better and more accurate with his hits and blocks, even giving Kageyama a bloody nose one time. All the while, they kept this training a secret from Daichi. When one of them got hurt, they had Yachi discreetly take care of it.

 

“If I just imagine you in front of me,” Hinata said. “It’s easier to figure out what you’ll do next.”

 

“Do that, then,” Kageyama said. “I’m not going easy on you this time, okay?”

 

Hinata smirked. “Got it.”

 

Kageyama ran at him and Hinata went in for the first hit. The blue eyed boy barely dodged it and attempted to make a hit of his own. They went on like that for a while, all hitting and dodging, before Kageyama went in to knock him to the floor. He successfully did so, and, once again, had Hinata pinned to the floor by both wrists.

 

Kageyama chuckled and was about to rub in the fact that he lost, but he realized the troubled look on Hinata’s face. His eyebrows were pinched together and he was struggling to get out of Kageyama’s grip.

 

“Don’t stop,” Hinata said. “We have to keep going.”

 

“Why?” Kageyama asked. “I’m not going to hurt you, stop struggling.”

 

“No, Kageyama, you don’t understand,” Hinata cried. “I have to get better, I have to, because if I don’t then they’re going to get me again and I can’t let that happen.” Hinata was breathless now. “Please, I need to get better! We have to k-keep going!”

 

“Stop,” Kageyama said as Hinata started to cry. “I’ll only let you up if you stop trying to fight.” Hinata slowly went limp and Kageyama released him.

 

They both sat up and Hinata wiped at his still leaking eyes.Kageyama grabbed his hand.

 

“What’s this about you getting kidnapped again?”

 

“You’re the only person I couldn’t beat before,” Hinata said. “I need to be even st-stronger than that if I want to survive. I can’t let them get me a-ag-again.”

 

Hinata began to cry harder and looked to the ground, fat teardrops falling to the floor.

 

“Hey,” Kageyama said. Hinata didn’t look at him. He reached out and grabbed Hinata’s chin, tilting his face up so he could see it. “Hey,” he repeated, softer. “Nothing is going to happen to you again. Not while I’m around.”

 

Hinata sniffed. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course,” Kageyama deadpanned. “With me, you’re invincible.” They sat there for a minute while Hinata continued to calm down. “Now get up,” Kageyama said, starting to pull him to stand. “We still have work to do.”

 

Another couple of days passed and Kageyama began to worry that he was becoming predictable. Hinata got steadily better and the ginger was happy about that, but Kageyama decided it was time to bring in someone else.

 

“Nishinoya,” he said, walking up to the shorter boy. “I need your help.”

 

“Of course, Kags!” Noya smiled. “What do you need?”

 

Kageyama winced. “Don’t- call me that,” he said. He lowered his voice. “I need you to fight Hinata.”

 

Nishinoya raised his eyebrows. “What? No way. Why would I do that?”

 

“He’s been training with me,” Kageyama replied. “In secret, though. He’s getting better, but I want him to get more exposure, you know? Just to make sure he’s ready.”

 

The look Kageyama received was dubious. “I don’t know about this, Ka-“

 

“Please,” he begged. “He really needs this.”

 

Noya sighed. “Okay.”

 

They made their way back to the training grounds and approached Hinata, who was sitting against a wall with his eyes closed. Suddenly, they opened.

 

“Kageyama,” he said. “And... Noya?”

 

“Right,” Kageyama said. “You’re getting better at this. Now get up and fight Nishinoya.”

 

Hinata’s smile grew. “Alright!”

 

Kageyama saw that Noya was hesitant at first. When he saw that Hinata was actually able to fight back, he seemed to put more and more effort into it.

 

“You’re good, Shouyou!” Noya wiped some sweat off his brow. “But not as good as me!”

 

He sent an over enthusiastic blow to Hinata’s nose and the ginger fell back, sprawling onto the floor. There was a second, just a split second, where Hinata didn’t move and Kageyama saw Noya go white. Then, Hinata was sitting up, holding a bleeding nose but still smiling.

 

“Once this stops bleeding, you’re going down!”

 

Kageyama expected Noya to laugh, to tell Hinata that he was wrong, but instead the shorter boy was standing there, frozen.

 

“You okay?” Kageyama wondered aloud.

 

“I- Yeah,” Hinata said. “Of co-“

 

“Not you, idiot,” Kageyama said. “Nishinoya, are you alright?”

 

All at once, Noya moved. He lunged forward and grabbed Hinata, pulling him into the tightest hug Kageyama had ever seen. His shoulders shook and Hinata looked shocked as he wrapped his arms around Noya.

 

“What’s going on?” Hinata asked. “Why are you crying? I’m fine, really-“

 

“No you’re not,” Nishinoya said. “You were captured, and you were tortured, and it’s my fault.”

 

“No!” Hinata cried. “No, it’s not! Don’t say that!”

 

“If my gun hadn’t gone off then we wouldn’t have been found out,” Noya sobbed.

 

Hinata’s eyes grew impossibly wider. “This stuff happens,” he said. “Everyone messes up sometimes, and I’m telling you it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not okay!”

 

“Fine!” Hinata yelled, shoving Nishinoya away from him to look him in the face as best as he could. “Fine, it’s not okay! Even so, I forgive you! I forgive you, so stop feeling sorry for yourself! Now you just need to learn to forgive yourself.”

 

Nishinoya’s eyes searched Hinata’s face for any sign of doubt but seemingly didn’t find any as he hugged Hinata again.

 

“Okay,” Noya breathed. “Okay.”

 

Hinata seemed satisfied while he rubbed Nishinoya’s back comfortingly.

 

Kageyama began to recruit more people to fight Hinata. They made a rotation of sorts and eventually, Hinata started winning. The first person he beat was Yamaguchi, and the second was Nishinoya. It was all uphill from there and honestly, Kageyama couldn’t be prouder.

 

Hinata was finally, finally getting back on his feet.

 

They really were invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! i guess i’m turning into an adult because i’ve been super busy the past week with work applications, college applications, taking my ACT, learning how to drive, and preparing for cheerleading tryouts. i haven’t added onto this story in more than a week (i have a bunch of chapters saved up) because i’m so busy, and everything else i’ve been posting is stuff that i write when i can’t sleep. also my phone is glitching the hecc out so i’m super angry. anyway, i have big plans. stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought, you thought I was weak  
> But you got it wrong  
> Look into my eyes  
> I’m a defector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: think rationally during this chapter. it was NECESSARY.

The lights turned on and Kageyama was pulled from sleep. Before he even had time to move, he was shoved backwards and off the bed, sprawling onto his back.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata looked confused. “Where’d you go?”

 

“You shoved me off the bed, dumbass,” Kageyama said.

 

“Maybe,” Hinata said. “We should just push the beds together like I said we should.”

 

“We cant do that when they,” Kageyama pointed upwards. “Are sleeping on top.”

 

“Yes you can!” Kageyama looked up to the top bunk to see Yamaguchi peering down at them. “Uh- I mean, we wouldn’t mind, right, Tsukki?”

 

The blond sighed, rolling over to glare at the lot of them. “If it’ll get you guys to shut up, then yes.”

 

Kageyama looked back at Yamaguchi in time for him to flash a beaming smile before blushing and retreating back onto his bed. Kageyama looked back at Hinata.

 

“Okay, then.”

 

At breakfast, Hinata was vibrating in his seat, barely touching his food.

 

“Calm down, idiot,” Kageyama demanded.

 

“I can’t!” Hinata exclaimed. “I might be allowed to fight again! Isn’t that awesome? I’m so excited!”

 

“He might not even agree to it,” Tsukishima said lamely. “Don’t get your hopes up and then be all sad later when you’re disappointed.”

 

With that, the light in Hinata’s eyes seemed to dim slightly, but he didn’t stop smiling.

 

“He’ll agree to it,” Hinata said. “You’ll see.”

 

When the time came, Kageyama led Hinata to Daichi’s office. Before knocking on the door, Hinata stopped him.

 

“Do you hear that?” Hinata asked.

 

Kageyama looked at him quizzically. “No.”

 

“Listen closer.”

 

Kageyama leaned towards the door and listened hard until he heard it. Rapid breathing, quiet moaning. What was going on in there?

 

Then, Hinata stubbed his toe on a table next to the door and let out a howl, clutching his foot. There was a thump coming from inside the room and Kageyama jumped away from the door as it opened, revealing Suga standing in the doorway with his shirt wrinkled and hair disheveled.

 

“You guys okay?”

 

“Oh- Uh- Yeah,” Kageyama said. “We just needed to talk to Daichi for a second.”

 

“Oh, um...” Suga looked back into the room, a troubled look on his face. “Give us a minute.”

 

He closed the door and Kageyama looked back to Hinata.

 

“Are they...?”

 

Hinata smiled. “They don’t think anyone knows, but we all do.”

 

When Daichi was ready, he invited Hinata and Kageyama inside. They sat down in chairs and Kageyama looked Daichi in the eyes before speaking.

 

“Hinata has been training,” he said. “I think he’s ready to go on missions again. I know what you’re probably thinking, but-“

 

“Whoa, Kageyama,” Daichi said. “Slow down. He’s been training? With who?”

 

“Kageyama’s been training me,” Hinata remarked. “Although, a lot of other people have helped out, too.”

 

“Does Ukai know?” Voiced Suga. Kageyama shook his head. “He needs to.”

 

“No, he doesn’t,” Daichi resolved. “This is not happening.”

 

Hinata stood. “What?” He looked heartbroken. “You haven’t even seen what I can do! I can still beat almost everyone here!”

 

“Hinata, there’s no way I’m going to risk you getting hurt more,” Daichi said. “There’s plenty for you to do here. I don’t want you-“

 

“Dai,” Suga interrupted. “You haven’t even given him a chance. How about we let Ukai decide? He’s the one that decided Hinata was ready the first time.”

 

Daichi looked at Suga with his eyebrow arched. Suga stared down at him with a look that wasn’t exactly a glare, but certainly wasn’t kind, either. Daichi wavered under the gaze and gave up with a sigh.

 

“Fine,” he said. “But don’t expect him to be any more lenient than me.”

 

Ukai wasn’t.

 

“No,” he immediately said when they met him at the training grounds. “No way. No way in hell I’m letting you go out there.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Kageyama argued. “That’s not fair!”

 

“I can’t let him go out there again knowing-“ Ukai began, but everything was drowned out after that because everyone was yelling and no one was listening and-

 

“Just give me a damn chance!”

 

The four men looked over to where Hinata was standing quietly before, but was now practically seething, fists clenched.

 

“None of you even care about what I want! You all just care about yourselves! If something happened to me, you wouldn’t be able to deal with the guilt. That’s all you care about! You don’t give a damn about if I’m happy or not! If you really cared about me, you’d give me a chance!”

 

They all stared. Kageyama didn’t think he’d ever seen Hinata this pissed before, and from the looks of everyone else, neither had they. Ukai quickly regained his composure.

 

“You want to show me what you’ve got?” Ukai smiled. “Fine. Show me. But I’m not holding back just because you’re blind.”

 

Hinata looked shocked for a split second, but then he smiled. “O-Okay!”

 

Kageyama was pulled back by Suga and before he knew it, Ukai and Hinata were facing off. Hinata made the first move and Ukai dodged it easily.

 

“Is that all you’ve got, kid? Because if it is, then-“

 

Hinata moved faster than lightning. He actually, really got a hit in, and Ukai’s expression was one of pure shock before he smiled and made a move of his own. For a while it was all hits and blocks until Ukai got the upper hand. Suddenly, Hinata was on the ground. The collision was harsh and Kageyama saw the look of pain on Hinata’s face. Before the ginger could get up, Ukai was on him with his hand around his throat.

 

“Come on, Hinata, what are you going to do?”

 

Kageyama took a step forward but felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back to see Suga shaking his head at him. He looked back and watched in horror as Hinata struggled, clawing at Ukai’s hand but the man didn’t relent. Kageyama tried to run forward but Daichi grabbed him firmly.

 

“Kageyama, no,” Daichi said.

 

“But he’s- he-“

 

“What’re you going to do? You’re going to get taken again! You’re gonna-“

 

Ukai was cut short when Hinata’s leg came up and wrapped its way around Ukai, the boy using the momentum to throw the man off of him. Kageyama saw Hinata take a gasping breath in and crawl on top of Ukai, speaking between punches.

 

“They’re not- taking me- again!”

 

Ukai caught a punch and twisted Hinata’s arm backwards, causing the redhead to cry out and lose his leverage. Ukai was on top of him again, throwing powerful punches and causing Kageyama to fight against Daichi’s hold again.

 

“Kageyama,” Suga said. “Stop.”

 

“No! He’s hurting him- let me go!”

 

Suddenly, Ukai stopped punching. He stood up, wiping some blood off of his face before going to walk away. Then, Hinata moved.

 

“W-Wait,” he croaked. “I’m n-not do-done.”

 

He slowly began to get up, pulling himself off of the ground when Ukai whirled around and sent a kick to his ribs. Hinata stirred again and Ukai sent his foot slamming for one last time into the side of his head.

 

“God, what the fuck are you doing?!” Kageyama screamed. “Get away from him!”

 

After that, Hinata didn’t get back up. Ukai walked a few steps away before turning back around to where Suga and Kageyama and Daichi stood.

 

“Clean him up,” he said. “Let me know when he wakes up. I want to talk to him.”

 

When he was finally released, Kageyama scrambled over to Hinata, practically throwing himself at him. The ginger’s face was bleeding and swelling and bruising and Kageyama cradled Hinata’s head in his hands. He hugged him until he was forced to let go.

 

Kageyama didn’t go with them to the infirmary. Instead, he tracked down Ukai. The man was in a bathroom, cleaning the blood off his face and clothes. As soon as he opened the door, Kageyama was on him, slamming him into the wall.

 

“What the hell were you doing, huh?” Kageyama shouted. “Why did you do that? To-To punish him or something?”

 

“Hey!” Ukai wrenched himself out of Kageyama’s grip. “Do you think I liked beating on him? I just needed to see what he could do! I wasn’t going to send him out there without knowing the full extent of his abilities.” He began to walk away before he turned around and spoke. “You’ll thank me later.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all realized that none of my stories are beta’d lol

Kageyama was there when Hinata’s eyes opened. It was much later that day, a couple of hours after dinner when they fluttered open, swollen as they were, and the ginger groaned.

 

“Hinata,” Kageyama called. “Shouyou?”

 

The redhead stared straight ahead but his hand grappled around the air, panicked, until Kageyama grabbed it and he calmed down.

 

“I’m here,” Kageyama said. “You’re okay.”

 

On a whim, he leaned forward in his seat and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. He couldn’t tell if Hinata was okay with it, or liked it, or even felt it because he was so groggy and out of it.

 

Shimizu came in next. She looked at Hinata and her eyes softened.

 

“I’m glad you’re awake,” she said. “If you’d prefer, I could have Yachi tend to you, instead.” Hinata gave a small shake of his head. “Alright, well you have some people who want to talk to you, if you’re up for it. Are you up for it?”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata rasped.

 

Shimizu left the room and within a few seconds, Suga and Daichi walked in, followed by Ukai. Upon seeing the man, Kageyama glared.

 

“How’re you feeling, kid?” Ukai asked.

 

“Okay,” Hinata replied. “Did... Did I at least get a few hits in? I don’t really remember.”

 

Ukai chuckled. “It’s too bad you can’t see my black eye right now,” he said. “But regardless of who won, I made my decision. But before I tell you, understand something. The reason I did this was not only to prepare you and to see how strong you were, but to make sure you wouldn’t give up- and you didn’t. You kept fighting until you were physically incapable of doing so anymore, and that’s my only requirement for my men.”

 

Hinata woke up just a bit more at that. “So... I can fight again?”

 

“Yes,” Ukai said. “My only condition is that until you’re one hundred percent better, no training. Sound good?”

 

Hinata nodded. “Yes!”

 

Later the next day, Hinata was feeling considerably better and was able to go back to the dorms. People stared at his bruises but no one said anything, as word got around to everyone in the rebellion that Hinata Shouyou, the tortured, blinded rebel, faced off with the rebellion’s trainer and coach. Hinata received high fives and pats on the back as Kageyama led him to their room and when they walked inside, Hinata shut the door and locked it.

 

“What’re you doing,” Kageyama asked.

 

Hinata began undressing. Kageyama continued to look at him quizzically until the boy was only in his underwear.

 

“Kiss me,” Hinata said. “I’d kiss you, but I don’t exactly have the best aim right now, so-“

 

Kageyama took one stride up to Hinata before grabbing him roughly and slamming their lips together, Hinata taking a few steps back until he was leaning against the wall. Kageyama’s hands searched his body and damn, Hinata was beautiful. When Kageyama’s fingers ran over the scarring on his back from his days in the capitol, he began to pull back.

 

“No,” Hinata said before pulling Kageyama by the collar back down to meet his lips.

 

Situating his hands on Hinata’s hips, Kageyama bucked his hips into Hinata’s. The redhead gasped, and Kageyama used that opportunity to shove his tongue in the others mouth. Hinata allowed him to do so and they kept attacking each other until Kageyama pulled away again.

 

“What’s gotten into you?”

 

“You never know what could happen,” Hinata said. “I want to do this before anything gets in the way.”

 

“You didn’t have to take all of your clothes off just for me to kiss you,” Kageyama remarked.

 

“Who said anything about just kissing?” Hinata smirked.

 

The next few minutes were a blur. Somehow Kageyama ended up on top of the now completely naked Hinata who was positively writhing underneath him. Kageyama couldn’t get over how beautiful Hinata looked, scars and all. Everything from the dip of his small waist to the soft skin on his thighs was perfect. He wasn’t sure why Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had lube and condoms under their mattresses or why Hinata knew, but that didn’t matter because the whole thing just felt so, so right.

 

When all was said and done, Hinata was lying on top of him, breathing heavily with sleep. They were sweaty and sticky, but Hinata was obviously exhausted. Within no time, Kageyama gave into his own tiredness.


	16. Chapter 16

“It’s almost like someone threw glitter into the sky and it got stuck there,” Kageyama said. He and Hinata sat once again on the balcony, the ginger requesting that Kageyama describe the night sky once more. “They’re like fireflies that never stop shining and the longer you look, the more you can see.”

 

Hinata was looking upwards with a smile, as if he were examining the sky on his own. It was funny because Kageyama didn’t think he was doing a very good job at describing the stars to him, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind.

 

In about thirty minutes, they had to be down by the loading dock. They were going on a mission only a few minutes away where a family was being trapped inside their home by government lackeys. They seemed to have a knack for doing that sort of thing for fun. Hinata explained that that was what happened to his family, so it was no wonder why he insisted that this be his first mission with his new deficit.

 

Before long they stood down in the loading dock, Hinata practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“Calm down, idiot,” Kageyama said.

 

“I’m just so excited to help these people,” Hinata replied. “Maybe they’ll come back with us so we can protect them! Wouldn’t that be great?”

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. “But you still need to calm down.”

 

Hinata pouted, but he also stilled. As the truck got rapidly closer to their destination, the reality of it all seemed to sink in. He seemed to realize that he was putting himself at risk once more and that no matter how much he trained, anything could happen.

 

“You’ll be fine,” Kageyama assured. “As long as I’m around, you’ll be fine.”

 

Hinata’s smile reappeared. “With you, I’m invincible, right?”

 

Kageyama felt the ends of his lips curl upward. “Right.”

 

The truck stopped. Before Kageyama knew it, they were running towards a house that was guarded by a few government workers. They couldn’t see what was going on inside and Kageyama didn’t know if he wanted to.

 

Daichi disarmed the guards and yelled for Hinata to jump in. He did so and Kageyama couldn’t have been prouder when he got the upper hand. He took out the guard like it was easy, like he wasn’t blind and scared. When he was done, he looked in Kageyama’s general direction and smiled.

 

Now, it was time to go inside the house. Upon kicking in the bolted door, they were met with the sight of broken picture frames and destroyed vases and lamps. They walked in slowly, guns raised- save for Hinata who didn’t have a gun because he couldn’t aim. They split off into different groups, each taking a different room. Kageyama walked forward, Hinata’s hand situated on his arm as he walked behind him. There was the occasional gunshot and each one made Hinata jump, clenching his hand on the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt.

 

Then they walked into a bedroom, a child’s bedroom. From the looks of it, it was a boy that couldn’t be older than ten. They heard a whimper as they searched the room. Kageyama heard the sound of Hinata sliding open the closet door and a shriek of terror. He whirled around to see a child cowering in the closet, Hinata standing over him. The ginger kneeled down.

 

“It’s okay,” he said. “You’re safe now. They won’t hurt you.”

 

“W-What about my mom,” the boy cried. “Where is she? My dad, too!”

 

There was another gunshot and the kid covered his face with a yelp. Hinata scooped him up in his arms.

 

“Our friends are getting them,” he said. “We need to get out of here, now.”

 

He helped the kid stand and Kageyama went out first. Hinata walked behind the child and shielded him from any harm that could’ve come his way. Kageyama walked on towards the door until he heard Hinata grunt. He looked back and saw him clutching his shoulder, leaning against the wall.

 

“Hina-“ Kageyama started.

 

“Go!” Hinata shouted. “I’m fine!”

 

They walked on and when they got out of the house, Hinata grabbed the kid’s hand.

 

“Run,” he commanded.

 

They did. They ran until they reached the truck and in it was Kindaichi and Kunimi, holding a bruised and battered woman.

 

“Mommy!”

 

The child ran away from them and into his mother’s outstretched arms.

 

“Is she okay?” Hinata asked breathlessly.

 

“Beat up, probably traumatized, but fine,” Kunimi said quietly.

 

Eventually the others got back. They approached the truck with solemn looks on their faces and as soon as the woman looked at them, she knew what they had to say.

 

“I’m sorry,” Suga said, taking her hand in his. “Your husband didn’t make it.”

 

The woman and her son wailed, clutching each other. Kageyama looked on, even though he wanted to look away because he needed to see this. He needed to see how much hurt the capitol was causing.

 

“This is what they do,” Daichi said quietly. “They go to the homes of innocent families. They kill the fathers and rape the mothers, they beat the children into submission and then teach them to be soldiers.”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata whispered, eyebrows drawn together. “That’s what they do if we don’t get there quick enough.”

 

Kageyama saw Hinata’s eyes water and saw him quickly wipe away a stray tear. He reached down and grabbed Hinata’s hand, squeezing it.

 

They drove back to the rebel headquarters. Kageyama kept trying to get Hinata to let him look at his shoulder, but he kept insisting that he was fine- even though he clutched it and winced every time they hit a bump. Situated next to Hinata was the boy they’d saved. The boy hadn’t stopped crying and he was nestled between his mother and Hinata, holding both of their hands. When they arrived, it took a lot of coaxing to get Hinata to step away from the mother and child and get his shoulder checked out.

 

“It’s just a graze,” Yachi said. “It’ll hurt for a while, but you should be fine to do everything normally in a couple of days.”

 

“See?” Hinata mused. “Invincible.”

 

Kageyama smiled. “Invincible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. this week has been... crazy. first of all, i was in the car with my mom on tuesday when it spontaneously caught fire?? idk it was pretty scary. then i had cheerleading tryouts on wednesday, and i made varsity!! then today i had a party and WELL let’s just say i’m more experienced in what i’m usually awkward about writing now lmao. this week has been WILD and i’m exhausted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things finna go downhill

A couple of days went by and Hinata’s shoulder was healing fast. He went back to training almost instantly and when he trained, he trained hard. Kageyama almost couldn’t keep up with him.

 

They had another raid scheduled. Kageyama was optimistic because of how well the last mission went, but still worried because who wouldn’t be? They were literally marching into enemy territory and just hoping not to get shot.

 

Today, they would prepare for the raid. It also just happened to be the day he overslept. Kageyama barely got done with breakfast in time to catch up with everyone else on their way to Ukai’s office.

 

They were to be attacking a base on the outskirts of the capitol. It would be heavily guarded, but it was essential that they show Oikawa that they were not backing down.

 

They’d never back down.

 

“How do you feel about this next raid?” Hinata asked as they walked back to their dorm.

 

Kageyama shrugged. “It is what it is.”

 

“I like this new protocol,” Yamaguchi voices from ahead of them. “You know, getting extra rest before we leave. It’ll help us prepare.”

 

“You just like not having to do chores,” Tsukishima responded.

 

Yamaguchi laughed in response but didn’t deny it. Frankly, Kageyama liked the down time, too, but he knew it came at a price. They’d only implemented this free time when they got Hinata back and Kageyama guessed that it was because some of them were ill prepared for their first mission and needed extra time to gather their thoughts before each one going forward.

 

When they reached their dorm, Hinata threw himself onto their shared bed with a sigh.

 

“Tired?” Kageyama asked.

 

Hinata rolled over and sat up. “Will you go to the balcony with me?”

 

Then, Kageyama found himself sitting once more in that magical place, the wind running through his hair. Hinata didn’t ask him to describe the stars this time, though. Instead he asked him to hold his hand. Kageyama did so and every few seconds, Hinata would shuffle even closer to Kageyama until he had his head resting on the taller’s shoulder.

 

“You okay?” Kageyama asked.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Hinata replied. “I know it’s silly, but... I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t have to go,” Kageyama said. “If you don’t want to, I don’t think you should.”

 

“No, I want to go,” Hinata said, head down. “I’m just nervous, is all.”

 

“Don’t be,” Kageyama said. “They’re not going to get you again.”

 

Hinata looked back up at him. “I know.”

 

Before long, they were in the truck and being shipped off towards the capitol. Kageyama saw the devastation lessen the closer they got and it made him a bit uneasy- the way the trees got greener, the roads became paved- it reminded him of the day he ran away.

 

The truck stopped.

 

“Alright,” Ukai commanded. “Stealth is our best friend- do you hear that Nishinoya?” The short boy nodded, cheeks red. “Stealth. Get in, do our business, get out. Am I clear?” The group made a sound of affirmation. “Okay. It’s just across this clearing.”

 

They piled out of the truck and spread out, taking off across the clearing of dust and dirt. There were tufts of grass every once in a while, but the area was otherwise devoid of life. It was chilling.

 

Then, Kageyama saw something fly through the sky, coming from the building. It landed on the floor several yards to Hinata’s left. He could see that there was a flashing light on it. He looked to Hinata and put his arm out, keeping him from moving forward.

 

“What?” Hinata asked.

 

There was a shout from behind them.

 

“Grenade!”

 

The sound that came next was deafening. Kageyama only heard it for a split second before his ears stopped working and all he could hear was a high pitched ringing. He felt a burning sensation on his face and a force that threw him backwards, sprawling on the floor among pieces of earth and dust.

 

There was a moment of blackness and when Kageyama struggled to open his eyes next, there were two people standing over him. He could feel them grab his arms and lift him up, carrying him away. He was relieved, to say the least. This meant that there were people who weren’t hit by the blast, that people were okay. They’d be okay.

 

Right?

 

—

 

Hinata’s eyes opened and he went in and out of awareness. Even the pain didn’t process in Hinata’s brain at the time. In fact, it only compelled him to fall back into unconsciousness.

 

“Hinata!”

 

Awake.

 

“Hinata, we have to go.”

 

The redhead groaned because he could feel the skin on the left side of his body burning and his head hurt like hell. His groaning became louder as he regained more awareness and the pain became more intense until he was screaming, barely able to hear the sound over the ringing in his ears and the gunfire around him. He was being carried, that much Hinata was sure of.

 

Then, he was being placed on the cold floor of the truck and they were speeding away. He continued to whimper and cry until he was too tired to do so anymore and they got back to the headquarters. Hinata felt himself be lifted and placed onto a bed.

 

“Hinata,” Shimizu’s voice came. “Hinata, calm down. Where are you hurt?”

 

“It’s not obvious?” Came a voice- probably Tanaka or Nishinoya. “He’s all burnt and- ow!”

 

“Are you dizzy? Nauseous?”

 

“N-N-Ngh,” Hinata tried, but he couldn’t speak because everything hurt too damn much.

 

“Hitoka,” Shimizu said. “Start an IV. We need to give him something strong.”

 

They didn’t use IV’s often because they had a very limited supply of materials, so Hinata was thankful to hear those words. He wasn’t even aware of the prick of the needle in his arm until he felt the cool medicine going through his veins- it was a feeling he’d never felt before, and hoped he’d never have to feel again.

 

At some point Hinata fell asleep. He wasn’t sure when, or for how long, but when he woke up, he was hazy and disoriented.

 

“Hey,” Yachi said from next to him. “Guys, he’s awake! Hinata, how do you feel? Are you in pain?”

 

“I’m fine,” he said.

 

“Hinata,” Daichi said, his footsteps approaching the bed. “I’m glad you’re awake.”

 

“Kageyama,” he said. “Where’s Kageyama, he was standing right next to me.”

 

“Shouyou,” Suga’s voice came. “He’s not here.” It took a moment for the words to sink in and Suga continued.

 

“They took him.”

 

—

 

The first thing that Kageyama noticed was the pain. His face and his neck were burning and his ribs ached. He opened his eyes and all that he saw was a white ceiling. He was lying on the floor. Sitting up, Kageyama looked around. White ceiling, white walls, white door with a padlock on it.

 

“Damn it!”

 

He had to get out of here. After seeing what they’d done to Hinata-

 

Wait. Did they get Hinata, too?

 

The door opened and in walked the very last person Kageyama wanted to see.

 

“Hello, Tobio,” Oikawa said with a smirk. “Long time no see. Did you happen to bring my keycard with you?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting real here

“Let me out of here,” Kageyama said, standing up.

 

Oikawa laughed. “Really? You think that’s going to work?” He chuckled. “Your father would be disappointed.”

 

Kageyama lunged towards him, swinging his fist with all his might. It wasn’t enough because he was weak and in pain, so Oikawa easily grabbed him, planting his knee in Kageyama’s already aching ribs. He coughed and wheezed and an elbow to the back of his head sent him to the floor. Oikawa leaned down and grabbed his chin, making it so their faces were mere centimeters apart.

 

“You’re not getting out of here. You will do everything I say. Wanna know why?” He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pointed it to the ceiling.

 

“Kageyama!”

 

A speaker turned on and Hinata’s agonized voice flooded through.

 

“No, no, no! Help!”

 

“Hinata!” Kageyama screamed. “Hinata! Stop, what are you doing to him?!”

 

Oikawa let Kageyama’s face go and walked towards the door.

 

“Have fun, Tobio-chan.”

 

—

 

Oikawa walked into the hallway, hearing Kageyama screaming behind him. The sounds of both boys screaming were muffled when the door shut.

 

“I have to say,” he said, turning to Iwaizumi. “Recording the runt’s screams from all that time ago was a smart idea. Good thinking.”

 

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi said. “Now it’s just a matter of time before he breaks. Then, we’ve got work to do.”

 

—

 

Hours. It must’ve been hours that Kageyama was listening to Hinata scream. Sometimes he stopped and sometimes it dwindled into sobs, but he always started screaming again. Kageyama stopped his own screaming a while ago because it was useless. His throat hurt. He was tired. Emotionally drained.

 

Then, Oikawa came back into the room. He walked in and stood in front of where Kageyama sat on the ground, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised.

 

“Do you want this to stop,” Oikawa mused. Kageyama looked at him and nodded weakly. “Good,” he continued.

 

He raised his remote and turned off the speaker so Hinata’s screams would no longer be heard.

 

“Stop hurting him,” Kageyama croaked hoarsely.

 

Oikawa chuckled. “Oh, trust me, he won’t be in pain ever again within the next few minutes.”

 

Kageyama knew what that meant. He exhaled, but couldn’t find words. He had nothing. There was nothing left anymore. His parents were dead, his life was a lie, Hinata was dead- giving in seemed like the only luxury Kageyama could afford. He didn’t scream and he didn’t cry as Oikawa grabbed him and lugged him down several hallways until they reached an empty room that only had one seat and a screen on the wall in front of it. Kageyama found himself being strapped to the chair, facing the screen. Oikawa walked in front of him and crouched down, placing his hands on Kageyama’s legs.

 

“I’m going to show you a few pictures,” Oikawa said.

 

He pressed a button on his remote and on the screen came a picture of Ukai, professionally taken like a mugshot.

 

“You’re going to kill him,” Oikawa said.

 

He pressed the button once more and there was a picture of Daichi on the screen.

 

“Kill him,” Oikawa repeated.

 

He pressed the button once more. Then came a picture of Hinata. It was an old picture from before he’d been blinded.

 

“Wait,” Kageyama rasped. “I-I thought he was-“

 

“Kill him,” Oikawa said. “Say it. What are you supposed to do if you see him.”

 

Kageyama looked back at the screen. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t kill any of these people. Oikawa slammed his fist into Kageyama’s face.

 

“Say it.”

 

Oikawa was calm, but his eyes held a rage Kageyama wished he hadn’t seen. Oikawa sent another punch to his ribs and Kageyama felt blood drip from his lips.

 

“Say it!”

 

“I’ll kill him,” Kageyama gave in.

 

Oikawa smiled, leaning back on his heels and walking behind Kageyama’s chair. The picture changed. It was Suga.

 

“What are you going to do to him,” Oikawa asked.

 

Kageyama gulped. “Kill him.”

 

The picture changed again.

 

Tanaka.

 

“Kill him.”

 

Nishinoya.

 

“Kill him.”

 

Tsukishima.

 

“Kill him.”

 

If Kageyama refused to respond to the slides correctly, he’d be beaten. If he questioned anything, he’d be corrected without explanation. He sat in front of that screen repeating those two words for hours on end.

 

Kill them. Kill them all.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Hinata’s gasping and sobbing calmed down after several minutes of Yachi holding him and consoling him.

 

“He’ll be okay,” Yachi said. “He’s strong. We’ll get him back.”

 

“You don’t know what they can do,” Hinata said. “You haven’t seen it.”

 

Yachi was silent then. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, careful not to touch the burnt skin on the side of his face. They stayed like that for a long time before Ukai came in.

 

“Hinata,” he said. “I assume you want to come when we go get Kageyama back.”

 

“Yes,” Hinata replied.

 

“We need to wait a few days,” Ukai sighed. “Too many people are injured and we can’t take another failure.”

 

Hinata’s eyes watered. “But what if they kill him?”

 

“They won’t,” Daichi said, walking into the room with Suga at his side. “He’s too valuable. They won’t kill him.”

 

“I almost wish they would,” Hinata whispered.

 

—

 

Kill them.

 

The floor was cold underneath his bare feet.

 

Kill them.

 

It had to have been at least a day by now that he’d been there. Maybe more. Probably more.

 

Kill them.

 

All he saw was red. There was no screen anymore. Just red.

 

Kill them.

 

He didn’t need to see the screen. He knew that no matter whose picture came up, his only duty was to-

 

Kill them.

 

“That’s right,” said a velvety voice. “That’s all you need to do.”

 

Kill them.

 

Oikawa unchained him and Kageyama stood. He turned and followed Oikawa out of the room and into the building’s infirmary. The technology there was extraordinary, as were the doctors on hand. They put some sort of salve on his burns that made any discomfort he had just wash away. He was shown to a warm bath with rose petals floating on the water, a wooly white robe draped over the sink.

 

He sat down in the bath, relaxing his aching muscles and closing his eyes. The room was empty and quiet, but the window next to the bath looked over the city. It was a beautiful view.

 

Kageyama got out of the bath and draped himself in the obnoxiously soft robe, walking out of the bathroom clad in slippers that were just as soft. There was a guard outside waiting for him that led him down a labyrinth of hallways and into a bedroom with a four poster bed situated in the middle.

 

“Rest up,” the guard said. “You’ll need your strength.”

 

The door was shut and Kageyama heard it lock behind the guard. He turned and looked at the bed. It looked so soft- a thousand times softer than his bed back at the rebellion.

 

Kill them.

 

Kageyama climbed into the bed and pulled the covers to his chin. Everything was so comfortable and perfect. Maybe Oikawa really did have the right idea here. He could stay here, sleep in this bed every night. All he had to do was-

 

Kill them.

 

Kill them.

 

Kill them.

 

—

 

The plan was like any other, really. What else could they do at this point? They’d tried every strategy and sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. They never knew what the capitol would be expecting or what they had up their sleeve.

 

Hinata guessed that they would be expecting this. The lengths they went to in order to get Kageyama were great, and Hinata figured that they planned on keeping him as long as they could.

 

So when Ukai proposed that they “wing it,” no one was happy.

 

“What the hell does that mean,” Tanaka demanded.

 

“Hey, calm down,” Daichi ordered. “Hear him out.”

 

“There’s no telling what they’ll throw at us,” Ukai explained. “So we should just take things as they come. Use our instinct. Because whenever we have a plan and it goes wrong, everyone seems lost. This time, there is no plan. It’s just get in there, get Kageyama, plant explosives, and go. Sound like a plan?”

 

“More like a lack thereof,” Tsukishima murmured.

 

“It’s settled,” Daichi announced. “We’ll attack in three days.”

 

Those three days did not go by quickly. Everyone was full of anxiety and Hinata willed his body to heal faster. His skin was still burnt and painful and though he finally didn’t need IV medicine anymore, the amount of pain he was in was incredible.

 

It took Hinata a lot of effort to get up and ready for the attack, but once he did he felt a little better. When they all piled into the semi, he felt ready. He was ready.

 

Or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	20. Chapter 20

Kageyama awoke in the blissfully soft bed that he’d slept in for the past couple of nights. Every day he became more and more accustomed to the ways of the capitol and at this point, he couldn’t remember why he ever left.

 

He stood, slipping his feet into the soft slippers and padding across the floor. He went downstairs to the dining hall where Oikawa and Iwaizumi already sat, sipping coffee and watching the morning news. Kageyama sat down and a cup of coffee was immediately brought to him just how he liked it- milk and two sugars.

 

“How did you sleep, Tobio?” Oikawa asked.

 

“Well,” Kageyama responded. “What’s going on today?”

 

“The usual,” Iwaizumi said. “People are upset.”

 

“They’ll get over it,” Oikawa said. “And if they don’t, what are we going to do?”

 

Kageyama stared. “Kill them.”

 

Oikawa smiled. “That’s right.”

 

This had become a regular thing. Oikawa always made sure Kageyama remembered what he was meant to do. Kageyama had no problem with it. It kept his mind in the right place.

 

Breakfast was served soon and Kageyama filled himself up. Something in his gut told him that he’d need the energy today.

 

The day went on like normal. Kageyama worked out, ate when he pleased, went swimming, did pretty much whatever he wanted, until the alarm went off.

 

“Kageyama!” A guard rushed into his room. “The president requests your presence.”

 

He followed the guard into the dining room where Oikawa stood, Iwaizumi at his side.

 

“They’re here,” Oikawa said. “Now go get ready to fight- and tell me, what are you to do?”

 

“Kill them.”

 

A satisfied smile appeared on Oikawa’s face and he clapped a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Go get ready.”

 

He did. Normally, Kageyama’s brain would be filled with worry at their current situation. Questions would be spiraling around him and breathing would be hard, but now, Kageyama was calm. His head was clear and his body was ready.

 

He was ready.

 

“They’ve infiltrated the loading docks again,” a guard shouted. “They’re headed upstairs.”

 

Kageyama knew what they were going for. Explosives were their weapon of choice, and to make the biggest boom possible-

 

“The armory,” Kageyama said. “That’s where they’ll go next.”

 

There were nods of understanding and the guards ran upstairs. Kageyama went to follow but some part of him told him no. He needed to go back to the third floor. They’d surely go there to look for him.

 

Kageyama ran. He wasn’t sure why he was so eager to see the rebels again. Was he really that excited to kill them? Because that’s all he was going to do.

 

Kill them.

 

His running stopped when he reached the south wing of the third floor, where prisoners were held. Kageyama stood in the hallway and heard the sound of running feet and firing guns getting closer until he saw their source.

 

A blur of orange hair emerged at the end of the hall, Suga standing behind him.

 

Kageyama was dumbstruck. Hinata wasn’t dead? Well, he had painful looking burns all over his body and he was still blind, but he was alive and Kageyama didn’t know what else he was supposed to do-

 

Kill him.

 

No.

 

Kageyama saw Suga whisper something into Hinata’s ear and Hinata’s face lit up.

 

“Go help the others,” Hinata said. “I’ll get him out of here.”

 

Suga nodded, sending Kageyama a worried glance before he left.

 

“Kageyama,” Hinata said.

 

Kill him.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here to take you home.”

 

Kill him.

 

Hinata reached out his hand and stepped forward. “Let’s go, before-“

 

Kageyama’s body propelled him forward before he knew what was happening. His hand seized Hinata’s neck and threw his tiny body against the wall, Kageyama wincing at the feeling of Hinata’s calloused skin under his hand. The look on Hinata’s face was one of fear and confusion, a look that Kageyama would never forget.

 

“Ka-Kag-“ Hinata gasped, clawing at Kageyama’s hand.

 

“He can’t hear you.”

 

Kageyama threw Hinata to the ground, turning to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the end of the hall amongst the flashing warning lights.

 

“He’s under my control, now,” Oikawa said. “Tobio, you know what you have to do.”

 

Kageyama surged forward, attacking Hinata where he sat with brutal force.

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata struggled, blocking every one of Kageyama’s hits. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

The words were warbled and sounded like Kageyama was hearing them through water. All he was aware of was his knuckles starting to split and Hinata shoving him away so he could stand.

 

“Kageyama, please,” Hinata begged, backing away.

 

It was no use because Kageyama couldn’t even see Hinata anymore, now it was Oikawa that he was beating up. He could see Oikawa fall to the ground and his nose break under Kageyama’s fist. He kept punching and Oikawa fought weakly, bringing his hands up. Kageyama grabbed them and pinned his wrists by his face.

 

“Kageyama,” Oikawa gasped. “Please, please stop.”

 

Suddenly, Oikawa’s bloodied face morphed back into Hinata’s and Kageyama was taken back to when they sparred. How Kageyama would have Hinata pinned down and the redhead would crane his neck up and plant a kiss on Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama was frozen now, staring at Hinata’s unseeing eyes and split lips, feeling his breath gently on his face.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathed.

 

“Are-Are you back?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A smile appeared on Hinata’s face. “Let’s kick some ass then.”

 

Kageyama stood and Hinata stood with him, wobbling slightly on his feet until Kageyama steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Tobio,” Oikawa said, nervous smile on his face. “What are you doing?”

 

Kageyama didn’t answer. He directed Hinata to where Iwaizumi was and made his own way over to Oikawa.

 

The new president was a good fighter. Kageyama was already tired and when punches came his way, he found that he was having trouble blocking them. Hopefully Hinata was doing okay- it seemed like he was, because he was almost cheering with each hit.

 

Oikawa found an opening and drew his gun, but Kageyama knocked it out of the way as he fired it so the bullet narrowly missed his head. He used that moment to seize the gun and rip it methodically from Oikawa’s hand, turning it on him. Realizing that he’d lost, Oikawa raised his hands, but there was a smile present on his face.

 

“What now, Tobio?” Oikawa teased, blood dripping from his nose onto the floor. “Are you going to become a killer? Just like your father? Just like me?”

 

Kageyama trained the gun on Oikawa’s forehead. “You killed my mother.”

 

He pulled the trigger and for a second everything was calm. Then, a yell brought Kageyama back to Earth. It was a pained, strangled noise that Kageyama heard erupt from Hinata’s mouth. He looked and saw the ginger collapse to the ground, a bloody dagger in Iwaizumi’s hand.

 

“Shouyou!”

 

Kageyama almost made it to him before Iwaizumi swung the blade at him, but Kageyama caught his arm and pinned it behind his back with ease, causing the dagger to fall from his hand.

 

“Kageyama, wait,” Iwaizumi said calmly. “Wait, just listen to me for a sec-“

 

He didn’t. Kageyama sent a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious and sending him sprawling on the floor.

 

The blue eyed boy looked back over to Hinata, who lay gasping and choking on his own blood. Kageyama ran over to him and pulled his head into his lap, hugging him.

 

“Hang on, Shouyou,” he said. “Hang on, you’ll be okay, you’ll...” He trailed off, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Tobio,” Hinata whispered, eyes staring at nothing. “I can see the stars... They-They’re beautiful.”

 

The air left Hinata’s lungs and he closed his eyes.

 

“No,” Kageyama cried softly. “No... No, No!”

 

“Kageyama!” He didn’t look away from Hinata as Suga grabbed his shoulder. “We have to go!”

 

“We can’t leave him,” Kageyama cried. “We-We can’t!”

 

A boom resounded around them- a bomb, no doubt.

 

“He’s gone,” Suga shouted. “We need to go- now! We can’t lose you, too!”

 

“No!”

 

Kageyama struggled as Suga tore him away from Hinata and led him outside.

 

The president was dead.

 

Kageyama was free.

 

Hinata was gone.

 

Hinata was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the epilogue. a sequel may be written. i’m not sure yet. 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!!


	21. Epilogue

Hinata opened his eyes.

 

The stars-

 

-they were gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i guess this means i HAVE to do a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
